


Chain of Command

by DRHPaints



Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [5]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Seth Dozerman - Fandom, brooklyn 99
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bitch Kink, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gun Violence, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After a couple of months as Captain of the 99th Precinct, Seth Dozerman is infuriated, and intrigued, by one particular subordinate: Rosa Diaz. Once they launch into a relationship of angry sex and mutually enjoyed kinks, is there a possibility of it developing into something more?
Relationships: Seth Dozerman/Rosa Diaz
Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901506
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

Entering numbers into the seemingly endless spreadsheet, Seth stood at his desk, pondering his first couple of months as Captain of the 99th precinct. It was apparent from the beginning that no one liked him, and Seth wasn’t particularly surprised. People rarely did, perceiving him as brash, uptight, and unnecessarily critical. But Seth found people weird and confusing as well, so he wasn’t offended by the glaring looks or whispered remarks that seemed to follow wherever he went.

After some time, however, the others acclimated to his style. Though no one could ever quite live up to his exacting standards, most of Seth’s subordinates managed to fall in line to the best of their abilities, and he tried to make allowances for their minor mistakes, though he didn’t find such things easy. A hesitant camaraderie developed between Seth and his fellow employees. That is, with one stubborn exception.

Detective Rosa Diaz. No matter what Seth did, what he said, the woman would not budge. Seth knew from his second day she would be a problem. Striding in forty seven minutes late, Seth approached her as Rosa set her motorcycle helmet on the desk.

“Detective Diaz.” Seth said firmly, raising his smart watch in the air. “You are forty seven minutes late.”

Shedding her leather jacket, Rose blinked. “Yeah.” It wasn’t a question, much less an excuse or explanation, but a statement.

Taking a breath, Seth lowered his wrist. “Would you care to explain yourself?”

“Traffic in the tunnel.” Rosa replied in her deep, throaty voice. “Couldn’t get through.” 

Gritting his teeth, Seth’s eyes fell shut for a second. “You should make allowances for such things, Detective. I expect you to be on time.”

Blinking slowly, Rosa shrugged. “Okay.”

Pulse throbbing in his ears, had Jeffords not interrupted him to sign some documents, Seth surely would have berated Rosa further, but as it was he left it alone, hoping her tardiness wouldn’t become a habit.

***

At the end of his first week, Seth checked the progress of the detectives on their Dozer pads. A few were able to keep up with the assigned tasks. One, Santiago, was three ahead of schedule. Most were at least a couple behind. When Seth’s eyes scanned the line of Rosa Diaz, the vein in his forehead twitched. Not only was she ridiculously far behind, it appeared Rosa never even logged on.

Snapping up his own pad, Seth marched to the bullpen, finding Rosa sitting in front of her computer, eyes narrowed at the screen. “Detective Diaz, we have a problem.”

Facing him, Rosa gave Seth another slow blink that was just short of an eye roll. “Oh do  _ we _ ?”

“Yes.” Extending his pad, Seth flipped it to face her. “I see you have not completed any of your assigned tasks.”

Rosa lifted her long legs onto the desk, crossing them at the ankles and leaning back. “I did plenty. I just didn’t put them into that stupid thing.”

“Detective Diaz.” Seth ground his teeth. “I expect you to use your Dozer pad. I must have a way to track efficiency, If I—“

“I’m not using that thing.” Crossing her arms, Rosa stared him down. “I get my work done, and I get it done on time. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Chest rising fast, Seth could feel his slightly smaller left eye twitching. “The  _ big deal _ Detective, is that I have given you an order and I expect you to follow it. Now, where is your Dozer pad?”

Raising an eyebrow, Rosa lowered her legs from the desk, stood up, climbed onto her chair and slid a ceiling tile aside. Reaching up and retracting her pad, Rosa tossed it haphazardly down onto her desk. 

Lip curling as he watched Rosa sit back down, Seth pointed at it. “I’d like you to log in, please.”

Lifting the pad with one hand, Rosa took her coffee mug in the other and, swiveling over the empty floor, dumped the entirety of its contents over the screen. “Whoops.” Rosa said in her calm, flat voice. “Looks like I spilled. Too bad. Guess I won’t be able to use it.”

“ _ DIAZ!”  _ Nose flaring, eyes aflame, snarling, Seth gripped his own pad with such force that it nearly cracked. “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! You  _ will _ fall in line or there will be consequences,  _ do you understand me?! _ ” 

Advancing on her, red-faced and screaming, index finger extended, Rosa merely sat, the ghost of a smile playing over her lips, which only served to make Seth that much more furious. “Uh-huh.”

Shaking, he lowered his face to hers, voice deep and dangerous. “That Dozer pad is coming out of your next paycheck, Diaz. Don’t test me.”

“Sure.” Rosa stared back at him unflinchingly. Blood whooshing in his ears, Seth strode back into his office, dragging a hand over his face and sighing.

***

After a month, Seth was reviewing recently submitted cases when he came across a homicide turned in by Diaz and Peralta. Looking over one of the witness statements, Seth’s fingers began crinkling the paper in rage and once again he went up to Rosa. “Detective Diaz. You used the wrong form when filling out this witness statement.” Seth waved it before her eyes.

Staring back at him blankly, Rosa crossed her arms. “Yeah. That’s because the new forms are stupid. They’re laid out all wrong. The old ones are better.”

“Detective,” Seth sighed heavily. “You must use the new forms. Everything must be uniform for the sake of efficiency.” He actually happened to agree with her criticism, but Seth wouldn’t dare admit it.

Sitting back in her chair, Rosa crossed her arms. “Did I catch the bad guy?”

“Yes, but—“

“And is all the information you need on that paper in your hand?” Glancing at it, Rosa raised an eyebrow.

“Well,  _ yes,  _ but—“

Shrugging, Rosa rolled her eyes. “Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem, Diaz,” Voice rising, Seth’s hands fisted at his sides. “Is that you are apparently  _ incapable of doing your job!” _

Speaking through gritted teeth, Rosa’s nose flared. “I am  _ excellent _ at my job.”

“Oh really?” Placing his hands on the desk, Seth’s lip curled. “Because  _ I have yet to see it!”  _ Shouting at her, Rosa sat like a statue and they glared at one another in silence for a moment. Dangling the sheet centimeters from her face, Seth’s voice trembled. “Are you going to redo the form or not, Diaz?”

Rosa snatched it from his hand and growled. “Fine.”

With a curt nod, Seth returned to his office, slamming the door behind him.  _ Fuck, that woman makes me so goddamn furious. _ He thought, shaking his head. Despite his temper, Seth wasn’t a violent man. But just seeing Rosa made him want to slap her. And grab her by the hair. Bend her over her desk…

_ Wait, what?  _ Sensing his cock throb, Seth’s cheeks went pink and he shook himself. Throwing himself back into his paperwork, Seth chalked it up as an aberration and went about his day.

***

After a long week, Seth was at home in bed, trying to fall asleep and failing. Tense, he rolled over and picked up his phone. Searching for one of his favorite videos, Seth pressed play and snuck a hand below the waistband of his boxers, palming his cock until he grew stiff beneath his fingers. But after a couple of minutes it became clear that, for whatever reason, the images weren’t doing it for him this time around.

Peering nervously around his apartment as if someone might catch him, Seth tapped the search bar, typing in:  _ Latina Blowjob.  _ After scrolling for a couple of minutes and finding nothing that caught his eye, Seth bit his lip, considering. Editing the search, Seth entered:  _ Latina Blowjob Hate.  _

Almost immediately he discovered a video of a beautiful woman on her knees, thick cock in her mouth, glaring evilly straight down the barrel of the camera. Rock hard, Seth tugged himself wildly as it played, alternating between watching and closing his eyes, picturing Rosa’s voluptuous lips wrapped around him, her soulful brown eyes narrowed in disgust as he came in her hot, wet throat.

Rosa’s name on his lips, Seth found himself sticky and ashamed as he exited out of the video. Promising himself he wouldn’t think of her that way again, Seth cleaned himself up and went to sleep.

***

Avoiding any further altercations with Rosa, it wasn’t until Seth received an overtime request from her, after specifically stating no overtime was allowed, and found two typographical errors in it to boot, that he couldn’t take it any longer.

Deciding he was fed up with going to her, Seth paged her phone. “Detective Diaz. My office. Now.”

Sauntering in wearing her signature skin tight black jeans, shirt, and leather jacket, Rosa crossed her arms. “Yeah?”

“Close the door, Detective.” Sliding his desk aside, Seth could feel his fury boiling and didn’t want the bullpen to overhear. “I see you submitted an overtime request.” Seth held it aloft.

“Yeah, so?” Rosa tossed her mass of dark waves over her shoulder.

“So…” Seth took a step toward her. “Did I not inform all Detectives that overtime is  _ off limits _ for the foreseeable future?”

Shrugging, Rosa blinked. “You did.”

Mock smiling, Seth threw up his hands. “So I guess you just think the rules don’t apply to you then?”

“I need it.” Rosa shifted her weight to the other curvy hip.

Heart pounding a tattoo against his chest, Seth clenched his teeth and every muscle in his crisp jaw popped. “So, somehow, you think you’re more  _ deserving  _ than your peers, is that it?” 

“No.” Lowering her head, Rosa lips barely moved as she spoke. “I just figured it was worth a shot.”

Raising the paper, it crumbled in his fingers “And yet you didn’t think it was worth checking your spelling?” Seth’s lip curled, stormy blue eyes wide.

Breaking, Rosa threw up her hands. “Oh you have  _ got _ to be kidding me! Spelling? What the hell is your problem?”

“ _ YOU!”  _ Seth shouted, taking another step. “You are my problem, Diaz! Since day one you’ve done nothing but roll your eyes at me, talk back, and make mistakes! And I won’t stand for it! I’ve had  _ enough!” _

“You know what!” Getting right up in his face, Rosa screamed. “I don’t need to take this! I’m a damn good Detective, and you’re a petty, small, bully who focuses so much on inane garbage that you can’t see how much everyone hates you! So fuck you!” Teeth bared and brown eyes wild, Rosa’s fists quaked at her sides.

Swiveling up to her, Seth stared down at Rosa’s hateful expression. “How  _ dare _ you speak to me that way, Detective! I am your commanding officer. I demand  _ respect!” _

“Fine!” Rosa barked. “ _ Fuck you, sir!” _

_ “DIAZ!”  _ Seth screamed, inches from her face.

“ _ WHAT?!”  _ Screaming back, Rosa stuck out her sharp chin, and for a moment they were frozen, glowering at one another and breathing hard.

Colliding, Seth and Rosa flew at each other like rabid animals, mouths mashing, hands groping, fingers tearing. Managing to get the jacket down her shoulders, Rosa ripped it off before her fingers flew down the buttons of his uniform. Large hand fisting in her thick hair, Seth tugged sharply and Rosa struck forward, biting his lip in retribution. Snatching at the collar of her shirt, Seth violently ripped it and shoved his fingers under her bra, panting into Rosa’s mouth as she scrambled for his fly. Teeth sinking into Rosa’s neck, she shrieked in pleasure, pulling Seth’s hair and scratching his neck. Bodies fighting one another while standing, they made slow progress to the couch and eventually Rosa took half a step back and pushed Seth’s firm chest with both hands, forcing him down. Undoing her own jeans, she slithered out of them and her panties before straddling him.

Gripping his sharp jaw tight, Rosa sneered. “You better know how to fuck me, you goddamn asshole.”

Flipping her down, Seth mounted her, hand creeping between Rosa’s thighs. “Oh I’ll fuck you in half, you bitch.” Seth vigorously rubbed her clit, pleased to find Rosa was wet and ready. 

“Oh yeah?” Rosa bared her teeth.

Growling, Seth wiped the head of his cock over her wet pussy. “Yeah.”

Pulling the hair at the back of his head, Rosa brought Seth’s face to hers. “ _ Prove it!” _ Fusing their mouths together, Seth and Rosa consumed one another as he slammed his cock inside of her, fiddling her clit as Rosa’s legs locked around his back and she drove herself onto him. “Fucking  _ harder! _ ” Slapping Seth’s face, he turned back to her, red handprint on his cheek. Tossing one of Rosa’s shapely legs over his broad shoulders, Seth pounded into her mercilessly.

“Like this, huh? Huh? Is this how you fucking want it?  _ Huh? You like getting fucked hard? _ ” The couch creaked below them, and Seth could sense Rosa constricting around his cock as she roared, actually  _ roared _ , her nails clawing at his back and leaving deep, red canals. 

“ _ Yeah! Yes! Fuck! Harder!”  _ Foot over his shoulder coming down, Rosa pushed and kicked Seth at the same time, causing him to fall to the carpet with a resounding thud. On top of him now, she bounced with abandon, hammering herself down on his thick cock, flexible ankles poised in right angles to his waist. 

Once over the initial shock of the tumble, Seth planted his heels in the carpet, pelvis lifting completely and rocketing into Rosa’s warm body as he twirled over her clit and she covered her screaming mouth. “ _ Fuck yeah! Take it! Take my cock! Yes! Yes!”  _ Seth cried as Rosa convulsed above him, eyes rolling and fingers scrambling for purchase as she clenched around him. 

“ _ Yes! Fuck! Yes, sir! Yes!”  _ Rosa cried, knees weaving in and out as she ground her pelvis back and forth, Seth’s fingers slick with her desire as her mouth hung open.

Tossing her down, Seth frantically humped Rosa into the carpet. “ _ Fuck! Yes, Rosa! Fuck! FUCK!”  _ Clapping into her recklessly, when she tightened around him a second time, Seth let out a strangled whine, placing both palms flat on the carpet and pushing back. “ _ Fuck! I’m gonna cum, I need to pull out!” _

Nodding insistently, Rosa pressed him back. “Roll over and let me suck you.”

Laying on his back, Rosa hurriedly took Seth into her mouth, bobbing fast and hollowing her cheeks around his thick, sensitive cock. “ _ Oh fuck! Rosa! Rosa, your mouth! Fuck, don’t stop! Yes!”  _ Two fistfuls of her brunette hair, Seth burrowed into the warm circle of her lips until his hips jumped forward erratically, whimpering and writhing on the floor as his hot cum painted the back of her throat. “ _ Fuck! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming in your fucking throat, yes! YES!”  _ Shuddering, Seth fell back limp and released her head.

Seth raised his slacks, pulling himself onto the couch and sitting with his elbows on his knees, chest heaving. Getting dressed, Rosa flopped down next to him. Turning to one another, there was no getting around it, they looked rough. Gingerly, Seth dabbed a finger at his bloody lip where Rosa bit him and eyed her torn collar, shirt barely covering her bra. He noticed several long strands of brown hair dangled from his smart watch and he wrenched them loose, sprinkling them to the floor.

Cracking her neck, Rosa combed her fingers through the brunette mass, trying to tame it. “We are definitely doing that again.”

Seth blinked at her. “We are?”

Nodding, Rosa wiped her palms on her jeans. “Yeah. You drive me fucking nuts. But that cock of yours is great.”

Giggling, Seth closed his eyes and shook his head. “Alright then. Fair enough.” They were quiet for a moment, catching their breath and processing.

“Well…” Buttoning up his shirt and smoothing over his hair, Seth eyed the door. “We’re going to have to go out there eventually.”

Rosa sighed. “Yeah...how much...how much do you think they heard?”

Lifting a shoulder, Seth shook his head. “Who knows? Guess we’ll find out.” Standing, they walked together and, accepting that they looked as composed as possible, Seth nodded and Rosa twisted the handle. Head down, she strode quickly to her desk while Seth made his way to the break room. Noticing Jeffords’ wide eyes following him, Seth was unsurprised when the muscular man appeared at his shoulder.

“Um...sir?” Jeffords hands were folded in front of him as he leaned in toward Seth.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Seth attempted to appear natural. “Yes, Jeffords?”

“What...what happened with you and Diaz, sir?” Seth could feel his eyes trailing over his lip, and only now did he notice the tiny tear in the shoulder of his uniform when he followed Jeffords’ gaze.

Shaking his head, Seth lowered his mug. “Nothing. Everything’s fine.”

Jeffords narrowed his eyes. “Sir...you can’t get in physical fights with your employees. That’s not...I’m sorry, sir. That’s inappropriate.” 

Seth didn’t dare explain that what actually took place was far more inappropriate. Tapping the edge of his mug, he beckoned to him. “Come on. Let’s go talk to Diaz.”

Nearing Rosa’s desk, her eyes shifted nervously and Seth noticed she gathered her hair forward, attempting to hide the bite marks. “Detective Diaz. Jeffords here,” He gestured between them. “Has some concerns about our...interaction. I wanted to reassure him that everything is resolved.”

Clearing her throat, Rosa nodded. “Yes. Yes, sir. I don’t believe we’ll have any problems going forward.” Jeffords staring at her torn shirt, Rosa lifted it self-consciously and Seth noticed a slight blush rising on her caramel cheeks. 

“So you’re sure…” Glancing back and forth between them, Jeffords pointed. “We don’t need to do any mediation or anything? No report? I don’t know…”

Waving a hand, Seth shook his head. “No...I think...I think things are fine now.”

“Me too.” Rosa nodded insistently. “Really, Terry. It’s okay.”

Somewhat reassured, Jeffords returned to his desk and Seth let out a sigh of relief before meeting Rosa’s eye, giving her a curt nod before going to his office.

***

A couple of days later, Seth was going through reports, and when he came across Diaz’s he burst out laughing. Nearly every other word was misspelled, even simple things like ‘the’ and ‘its’ were clearly the evidence of a hack job that must’ve taken her three times as long to do as if she’d filled it out correctly. Grinning, Seth pressed the call button on his phone, clearing his throat and doing his best to sound stern. “Detective Diaz. I need to see you in my office.”

Entering, Rosa closed the door behind her, locking it. “You wanted to see me, sir?” Voice softer than usual, Rosa held her hands behind her back, twisting a little. 

Smirking, Seth played along. Stepping around his desk, it was harder than he thought to keep a straight face as he held out the ridiculously erroneous report. “Miss Diaz,” Presenting it to her, Seth’s cobalt eyes bore into Rosa. “There’s a problem with this report you submitted.”

“Oh no…” Deep voice coy, Seth couldn’t imagine how she kept her expression serious. “Did I make a mistake?”

Lowering his face, jaw flexed, almost grazing her with his nose, Seth caught the sweet citrus aroma wafting off of Rosa’s hair and the warmth from her body. “ _ Yes _ , Miss Diaz. Several.”

“Well…” Reaching up, Rosa threaded his tie through her fingers. “I guess I have to be punished, then, sir.”

Report fluttering to the floor, Seth’s sizable hands clamped over her hips and he pushed Rosa back against the wall. “Oh yeah?” Resting his forehead to hers, Rosa tried to catch his mouth, but Seth wouldn’t allow it. Seth took both of her wrists, gliding them up and grasping them between one hand. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you?” He asked softly, free hand unzipping her jeans.

“Yes.” Rosa nodded enthusiastically.

“And how…” Dipping down, Seth brushed a kiss to Rosa’s neck as he began grinding his now painfully apparent erection against her thigh. “Do you intend to make up for your error, Miss Diaz?”

Fingers trickling below the waistband of her panties, Seth touched her clit for the briefest of seconds before retracting, Rosa’s pelvis rocking forward and mewling in displeasure at the loss of his presence. “Maybe…” Closing her eyes, Rosa pressed her cheek to him. “I could use my mouth, sir. If you want.”

“Mmm…” Seth chuckled delightedly, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin below her ear as his hand crept below Rosa’s collar to massage her breast. “You really think you can convince me to go easy on you, Miss Diaz?”

Craning her neck to kiss his sculpted jaw, Rosa also raised a long leg to wrap around Seth’s waist and draw him in. “I’d like to try. If you’ll let me, sir.”

Leaning back, Seth traced her lower lip. “Hmm…” Narrowing his eyes at her, Seth smiled. “You talk a lot, Miss Diaz, but I don’t know if that pretty mouth is good for anything else. I think maybe…” Resting the weight of his body against her, Seth’s hand traveled between Rosa’s legs, rubbing her outside of her jeans. “Maybe you just get turned on thinking about sucking my cock.”

“No, sir.” Rosa shook her head as Seth’s lips traveled over her collarbone, fingers digging harder between her legs. 

“No?” He murmured into her flesh. “Are you lying to me, Miss Diaz?”

Thick hair swinging back and forth, Rosa let out a soft moan. “No, of course not, sir.”

“So you’re telling me…” Rising, Seth took Rosa’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged. “You don’t dream of my cock in your mouth? It doesn’t make you hot?” Rolling his hips, Seth’s cock sought friction against her thigh as Rosa rutted forward into his hand.

“No, never, sir.”

Fingers sinking into her panties, Seth swirled around in the slickness, extracting them and, pulling the thumb and middle finger apart slowly in front of Rosa’s eyes to demonstrate the sticky strands. Seth’s face was millimeters away, voice a crater of depth as he whispered, “ _ Liar.” _

Claiming her mouth, Seth’s tongue invaded as he replaced his fingers over Rosa’s clit, spinning vigorously and humping her thigh, forcing Rosa up and down the wall.

After a couple of minutes, panties soaked and eyelids wavering, Rosa’s knees buckled as she panted against Seth’s ear. “ _ Oh yes, sir! Yes! Don’t stop!”  _

“Hey!” Seth growled, lifting her pinned hands away from the wall and slamming them back violently. Eyes snapping open, Rosa saw Seth, cobalt eyes blazing and lip trembling. “I make the orders here, got it? And you keep fucking looking at me.” 

Nodding, Rosa pushed into his hand, hoping Seth would continue. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” Seth fiddled her clit, willing Rosa’s eyes to stay locked into his own as shuddering moans escaped her and she dripped over his fingers, body quaking helplessly and straining against her pinned wrists.

When the tremors started to fade, Seth let her down, big hands roaming over Rosa’s body as he spread her legs and swiveled his cock into her through their clothing. “Are you going to suck me?” He breathed, kneading her ass, other hand wending its way into Rosa’s luscious locks.

“Yes, sir.” Finally free, Rosa’s fingers clutched at Seth’s expansive shoulders before playing with his dark hair.

Breaking away, Seth took Rosa’s chin firmly in his hand. “Get on your fucking knees.” Smiling, she sank down and Seth hurriedly undid his slacks, releasing his cock, purple and dripping precum. Lightly slapping her cheek, Seth pushed the head to her lips. “Open your goddamn mouth.”

Sticking out her tongue, Seth drove forward, ensconcing himself deep in the back of Rosa’s warm throat. “Fuck,  _ fuck!”  _ He gasped, placing a hand between her head and the wall, Seth began thrusting into her face. Securing her lips around his throbbing shaft, Rosa’s fingers grasped his thick thighs as Seth rammed into her mouth.

“ _ Oh fuck! Yes, Rosa! Suck me! I love your mouth! Yes! Fuck!”  _ Bending his knees, Seth tried to get impossibly deeper, large hands cradling her head to his crotch as he shamelessly pounded Rosa’s throat, drool hanging down in strings as Rosa stuck her tongue out to keep from gagging on his mass.

Resting his forehead against the wall, high, weak whimpers gathered in Seth’s chest as his movements grew hasty. “ _ Yes, Rosa! Yes! Your mouth! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Are you gonna swallow for me? You gonna be good and swallow my cum?” _

Moaning in assent around his sensitive flesh, Seth let out a tumbling whine, body curving over her as his hips jittered forward, pulse after pulse of salty cum shooting into Rosa’s mouth as he tore at her brunette hair. “ _ Fuck! Yes! FUCK!” _ Placing a hand on the wall to hold himself up, Seth gulped air, retracting his cock and Rosa wiped her eyes and mouth, coming to her feet. 

Doing up his slacks, Seth stumbled weakly to the couch and sat down, moping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve as Rosa joined him. Fishing in her back pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper. “Here’s the real report, by the way.”

“Oh, right.” Seth chuckled. “I forgot about that.”

Smirking, Rosa shook back her hair. “Understandably.” 

Pulling himself together a bit, Seth noticed Rosa eyeing him. “What?”

Shrugging, Rosa lifted an eyebrow. “You want to exchange numbers? I feel like maybe we shouldn’t keep doing this here.” She glanced around his office.

“Yeah.” Seth nodded. “Good idea. Because...this probably isn’t sustainable. Too difficult to keep quiet.”

Rosa nudged him a little. “Not my fault you get me screaming.”

Seth giggled. “Well, that is a common response I provoke in others.”

Lifting her eyebrows, Rosa nodded. “That’s for damn sure.” Getting one another’s information, Rosa checked herself over before returning to her desk, and as Seth continued going over reports, he found his typically stoic face couldn’t stop smiling.

***

A couple of days later after the morning briefing, Seth was refilling his coffee when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Retrieving it, Seth read the text.

Rosa:  _ Hey, have you ever been to  _ Slice?

Glancing across the bullpen, Seth caught Rosa’s eye as his thumbs flew over the keyboard.

Seth:  _ No, what is that? _

Rosa:  _ A club downtown. For BDSM. Pretty cool. Wanna go? _

Grinning, Seth examined her, tempted to drag Rosa into his office and maul her, but deciding to restrain himself.

Seth:  _ Sure, sounds good. When? _

Rosa:  _ Tonight? I can pick you up at 10. _

Agreeing and giving her his address, Seth found himself distracted from documents for the rest of the day. At home, Seth sifted through his wardrobe, unsure what would be appropriate. Selecting a trim black suit over a black button up, Seth held the black silk tie and pondered. Then, a fantasy popped into his mind of tying Rosa’s hands behind her back as he stretched the smooth fabric tight between his fingers. Smirking, Seth wrapped a double Windsor around his neck and evaluated himself in the mirror. Chewing on his lip, he decided to apply a bit of product to his hair, slicking it back a little. Seth hoped he didn’t look like he was trying too hard, and he paced nervously outside of his apartment, awaiting Rosa’s arrival.

Muffler blaring from a block away, Seth nearly forgot she drove a motorcycle as she screeched to a halt in front of his building. Straddling the bike in a tight, short, leather dress, Rosa climbed off, removing her helmet and tossing back her hair. Seth swallowed as he took in her substantial curves and comely legs.

“Wow, you look…” Seth shook his head. 

Tossing him a helmet, Rosa grinned. “Come on.” Climbing on the bike behind her, Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and she sped off, effortlessly weaving through traffic and dodging obstacles without a care.

Rolling to a stop in front of a building with flashing lights and several unique patrons milling out front, they took off their helmets and stepped onto the sidewalk before Rosa grabbed Seth’s arm, leading him a few feet away.

“Look, sir...Seth.” Rosa said his name as though she were putting a foreign food into her mouth for the first time. “We’re probably going to see some things in there that...aren’t exactly legal. Can we agree that, just for tonight, we’re not going in together as cops?”

Running a hand over his hair, Seth nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good.” Following her, immediately upon entering  _ Slice _ it was sensory overload. Heavy industrial music humming underfoot, strobe lights pulsing in every direction, mass of sweaty, often leather-clad bodies swirling, Seth fought to keep his attention on Rosa as she stepped up to the bar. 

Ordering a couple of drinks, Seth sipped and found he didn’t know what to say to the alluring woman standing before him. And even if he did, Seth would have to shout to be heard. But the way Rosa gazed at him over the rim of her glass, eyes heavy with lust, her curvaceous lips taking in the rich liquid, was mesmerizing. Finishing her drink, Rosa leaned in, breath warm on his ear. “Backroom?”

With a grin, Seth nodded and followed her switching hips once more as she proceeded through the club. Pushing open the double doors, as they swung shut behind them, the music was muffled slightly and the air filled with new sounds. Moans. Screams. The occasional crack of a whip. Peering around in the muted light, Seth saw all manner of people, in pairs, in groups, some even standing alone and watching, engaging in activities that covered a broader spectrum than he could’ve imagined. 

Rosa found a relatively private spot, and dragged Seth to her by his tie. Joining her lips, Seth kissed her passionately, grabbing a handful of her thick ass and slamming her against the wall for a moment before he felt both of Rosa’s hands push back on his chest. Stumbling, Rosa grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and, face close, snarled at him through gritted teeth, “What the fuck makes you think you’re in charge here?”

Flipping him around, Rosa pressed Seth back and kissed him forcefully, palming his cock over his slacks for a minute before placing a hand on either of his broad shoulders. “On your knees.”

Smirking, Seth raised his eyebrows and knelt before her. Without warning, Rosa cracked her hand across his cheek. “Get that goddamn smile off your face.” She sneered down at him as Seth turned to face her, cheek burning. 

“Whatever you say, Miss Diaz.” Seth fought to keep his mouth a straight line, but he was having so much fun it was exceedingly difficult.

Stepping close to him, Rosa tossed a leg over one of his shoulders, hiking up her skirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing any panties. Aroused at the idea that Rosa drove all around the city straddling a motorcycle raw, Seth looked up at her with his stormy blue eyes and licked his lips.

Tearing at the hair at the crown of his head, Rosa arched his neck back and glared into Seth’s eyes. “Eat it like you mean it.”

Deep chuckle rumbling in his chest, Seth dove forward, taking Rosa’s ass in both hands and holding her against his eager face as he circled her clit with his long tongue. Rosa undulated her hips into his mouth, balancing on one leg, head tossed back in ecstasy as she pulled Seth’s head closer. “ _ Fuck! Yes! Just like that! _ ” She moaned as Seth lapped. When his soft pink lips clamped around her swollen clit, sucking hard and digging his sharp jaw forward, strong arms holding Rosa firmly to his face, Rosa’s leg shook dangerously beneath her. 

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck! Seth! Yes!”  _ Screaming, Rosa held onto the wall with one hand as she ground herself into Seth’s tongue, dripping down his chin. Seth moaned into her sensitive flesh, voraciously devouring her. Unable to help himself, as Rosa came hard, crying out his name, her pelvis mashing into his mouth, Seth spanked her round ass joyfully, reveling in her squeak of surprise. 

Lowering her trembling leg, Rosa combed back her hair and inched down her skirt before guiding Seth to his feet by his tie. “Come on.” She dragged him across the room by the neck, and though Seth was used to being the one in charge, he found he didn’t mind in the slightest as Rosa brought him to a wall mounted with strategically placed chains. Shoving him back, Rosa raised one wrist at a time, until Seth’s arms dangled above him. 

Brown eyes piercing him, Rosa undid his slacks and boxers, tugging them to the floor in one fluid motion, leaving Seth’s lower body, his straining erection, exposed for anyone in the room to see. Delicately she tickled her fingers over Seth’s cock before fishing in her bra and extracting a condom. Rolling it over him, Rosa bunched her skirt around her waist. 

Then, in movements that were swift and almost alarming, Rosa looped her hands around the back of Seth’s neck, jumping up and hooking both ankles over his shoulders. Glancing down in amazement at her flexibility, Seth watched open mouthed as she hung onto his neck with one hand, reaching between them to position herself over his cock. Sliding down, Rosa let out a soft moan and Seth rocked his hips forward from his restricted position. Using her legs at his shoulders to propel herself and hanging on with her arms, Rosa drove herself down on Seth’s massive cock, head thrown back and wavy hair dancing. 

“ _ Fuck! Yes! Seth! Yes!”  _ Releasing a new syllable with each downstroke, Seth gathered the chains in his hands, crouching and trying to achieve leverage to thrust into Rosa, but it couldn’t be more clear who was running the show as she fucked herself on his turgid cock.

Tightening around him, Rosa folded practically in half as she held close, writhing up and down hurriedly and crying out against Seth’s ear. “ _ Yeah! I’m cumming! Fuck! Seth! Yes!”  _ Seth thought Rosa was loud in the office, but that was nothing compared to what she was like when she was able to let go. The woman was a banshee, and no amount of thumping metal music could drown out the sounds of her ecstasy. Quivering, her calves tightened about his neck as Rosa gripped the back of Seth’s head. Once the aftershocks started to dissipate, Rosa dismounted, leaving Seth hard and trapped. 

Kneeling, Rosa took Seth into her mouth, swallowing his length until the chains clinked as Seth tried to force himself into her throat. Seth’s whimpers were growing as Rosa sucked and stroked, his eyes shut and mouth open, when suddenly she stopped. Standing, Rosa leaned against the wall next to him and studied her fingernails.

Letting out a cry of indignation, Seth looked down at his throbbing cock. “Hey...what...what are you doing?”

Rosa shrugged. “Taking a break.”

“But I…” Mouth working open and closed in silence, Seth stared at her pleadingly. “I...I want to cum.”

Spinning quickly, Rosa took his crisp jaw in her hand, narrowing her eyes, sultry voice low. “And what makes you think I give a shit  _ what _ you want?”

Swallowing, Seth looked between her brown eyes. “...please?” He eked out.

“Please, what?” Rosa tilted her head.

Blinking, Seth took a breath. “Please...please let me cum.”

“Is that what you want?” Fingers gliding over his cock, Rosa teased the head with her thumb, other hand rolling his balls. “You want me to make you cum?”

Nodding insistently, when Seth spoke again, it was as a whine. “ _ Yes! Please! Please, just make me cum! Please!” _

Brushing the softest of kisses to his lips, Rosa met Seth’s dark blue eyes. “Why should I?”

“Please,  _ please!”  _ Seth writhed as her hands continued to delicately coax his cock into oblivion. “I want it!  _ Please!” _

Shaking her head, Rosa kissed his neck, tracing Seth’s ear with her tongue. “Not good enough.”

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Seth shook his head, eyes closed. “ _ Please, Rosa! I’ll do anything! Just make me cum!” _

Without pretext Rosa dropped to her knees, swallowing him whole and sucking as hard as she could. The intense stimulation was overwhelming and Seth yelped, light popping behind his eyes as Rosa used three fingers to press firm circles into the spot directly behind his balls as she drew him deeper into her throat.  _ “Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Seth yelled, entire body flexing in silence for a moment before, with something between a scream and a sob, he filled Rosa’s mouth with cum, left eye twitching and body shivering uncontrollably.

Once she drained him, Rosa brought Seth’s slacks with her as she stood, zipping him up before she let him down. Once his wrists were free, Seth found his legs weren’t as reliable as he thought and with a shaky hand he brushed back his sweaty hair, smoothing over his suit. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Rosa gestured toward the door with her head.

Nodding, Seth and Rosa made their way back to her motorcycle. As he clung to her while she drove him home, Seth couldn’t help but brush a kiss over Rosa’s exposed shoulder. Parking in front of his building, he climbed off the bike, studying her as Rosa revved the engine. “Would you…” Seth began, putting his hands in his pockets and looking to the pavement. “Would you like to come in? You could stay...if you want…”

“Oh…” Expression like a squirrel caught before oncoming traffic, Rosa swallowed. “Um...I...I really sleep better alone, so…” Eyes shifting, Rosa tapped the handle of her bike.

Seth nodded quickly. “No problem. Sounds good. This was...fun. Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Lifting the helmet, Rosa gave him a small smile. “It was.” Beautiful face disappearing behind the shield, Rosa lifted a hand in a wave and Seth did the same. Forlorn, Seth watched her buzz away before turning and walking up to his apartment alone.

  
  



	2. 2

After managing to keep their hands to themselves all week, Seth was surprised when he was laying in bed Thursday night reading and his phone buzzed with a text from Rosa.

Rosa: _Wyd?_

Not an avid texter, Seth had to Google exactly what ‘WYD’ stood for before he could respond, but figured that was beneficial since it made him appear less eager.

Seth: _Just reading, why?_

Rosa: _Want to hang out?_

Grinning, Seth’s thumbs flew over the keyboard.

Seth: _Sure, do you want to come over?_

Rosa: _Yeah, be there in half an hour._

Jumping out of bed, Seth took a shower before spending an unreasonable amount of time staring at his closet. Selecting a blue Henley and dark wash jeans, he figured they probably wouldn’t be dressed long anyway. Buzzer ringing, Seth let Rosa up and seeing her switch her way down the hall in her skintight signature black outfit, he could already feel his cock twitching.

“Hey.” She said simply, helmet tucked under her leather jacket-clad arm.

Seth nodded. “Hello.” Stepping aside, Rosa entered, tossing her helmet on the counter and glancing around Seth’s apartment.

“Well…” She raised an eyebrow. “Your place is no surprise.”

Blinking, Seth turned from side to side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Dragging a finger over the surface of his kitchen table, Rosa rubbed her thumb. “Spotless.” She flicked her brown eyes up at him. “You don’t like things...dirty.”

Approaching her, Seth’s stormy blue eyes stared hungrily. “No, I don’t.” He murmured. Standing still, Rosa allowed his hands to come to a rest at her waist as Seth swiveled shark-like before her face. “Are you dirty, Miss Diaz?”

Lip curling, Rosa snatched the hair at the back of his head and brought Seth’s forehead to hers. “ _Yes.”_

Mouths crashing together, Seth forced Rosa back over the table, but she pushed back harder, leaping into his arms, long legs wrapping around his waist as she clawed at his broad shoulders. Carrying her to the bedroom, Seth placed a hand atop her head as he ducked beneath the doorframe before tossing Rosa down on the bed, tugging at her leather boots and kicking off his own shoes as Rosa wrestled off her leather jacket, teeth bared. 

Peeling his shirt overhead, Seth crawled in after her and Rosa immediately went for the fly of his jeans as she captured his mouth again, hooking her toes underneath Seth’s waistband and pushing his jeans down his thick thighs. Slithering out of his pants the rest of the way, Seth sat back on his heels and started to remove Rosa’s jeans, but she came to her knees, clamping her hand over his square chin, fiery eyed as she drew close to his face and growled through her teeth. “I wanna sit on that sturdy ass jaw of yours.”

Raising his eyebrows, Seth smirked before reaching around to smack her ass. “Climb on, bitch.” 

Laying on his back, Seth watched as Rosa shed the rest of her clothes before crawling on the bed and settling a knee next to each side of his face, grasping the headboard as she lowered herself. Seth parted her with two lengthy fingers as his long tongue reached up to lasso Rosa’s clit. Sensing mild resistance on her part, Seth sent up his strong arms, clamping around Rosa’s hips and dropping her down onto his eager mouth.

“Oh...oh _fuck…”_ Rosa gasped as Seth lapped voraciously, moaning into her, tongue flicking and coaxing over her clit as she ground herself down onto his sharp jaw. Sizable hands traveling to her ass, Rosa rocked steadily over his face and Seth drew his palm back, slapping it fiercely over her plump cheek again and again, the sting provoking her, driving Rosa to frantically hump his sculpted features until she dripped over Seth’s face, screaming and shaking.

“ _Oh fuck! Yes! Eat my pussy! Fuck yes! Don’t stop!”_ Fingers tearing at Seth’s dark waves, Rosa shoved him to her crotch as she rutted against his head, practically smothering Seth as he sucked on her clit, nose rubbing hard against its stem.

The sounds of Rosa’s arousal, her bestial cries and roars of delight, paired with her gorgeous form undulating above him and delicious taste, proved too much for Seth. Removing the arm that was bracing her, though continuing to smack her ass, Seth began jerking his cock wildly, moaning into Rosa with greater intensity as he devoured her.

Quaking, Rosa curled forward, nearly in the fetal position as her first orgasm rent its way through her body. Wavy black locks hanging in her face as she panted and Seth continued inhaling her, it wasn’t until Rosa took half a moment to compose herself that she noticed his missing arm and glanced back over her shoulder. 

“Hey.” Snarling at him, Rosa tore at the crown of Seth’s hair and tipped him back, exposing his swollen pink mouth and glistening face. “Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?”

Breathing hard, Seth smirked and licked his lips. “No, Miss Diaz.”

Bending down, Rosa got as near to Seth’s face as possible in her current position, glaring. “That cock belongs to _me,_ got it?”

“ _Yes.”_ Seth nodded, exhaling. 

With that Rosa climbed off for a moment, only to flip herself around and straddle Seth facing the opposite direction, tossing his wrist away from himself and sinking her mouth over his stiff cock.

“Oh fuck, Rosa... _yes…_ ” Immediately thrusting to her succulent lips, Seth kneaded the light brown skin of Rosa’s ass and rested his head back in ecstasy. 

Hollowing her cheeks and firmly stroking his shaft, Rosa paused and lifted her head. “Hey, don’t you stop eating me you asshole.” Her sultry voice called above him.

“Right. Sorry.” Blinking, Seth resumed his ministrations, tongue dipping down at the fresh angle to scoop Rosa’s clit into his mouth and sucking rapaciously. 

The two of them grew into a writhing, moaning ball of need as they escalated toward bliss, Rosa humping her dripping pussy into Seth’s chiseled features as he pounded into her warm throat, both desperately attempting to keep their mouths and hands moving as they grew uncoordinated.

“ _Seth! Fuck! Yes! I’m cumming!”_ Rosa cried, his cock dropping from her mouth as she continued pumping hastily, body trembling above him as she laid her face on his little belly and panted.

Managing to get a breath, Rosa swallowed Seth’s cock once more, sheathing him in the back of her throat as one hand fondled his balls, the other yanking furiously to her lips. 

_“Oh Rosa, fuck! Yes!”_ Seth gasped, continuing to spin a thumb over her clit as his other big hand closed over her scalp and he swiveled into Rosa’s face. “ _You suck me so good! Fuck!”_ Twisting her thick hair into a knot with his fingers, Seth pounded into Rosa’s face, tongue darting over her clit, but the whimpers gathering in his throat interrupted him.

“ _Fuck, Rosa! Fuck! Would you…”_ Whining, Seth’s heels kicked against the sheets. “Would you let me get on top and fuck your face? Please? _Please?_ ”

Rising with a pop, Rosa slapped Seth’s thick thigh. “Yeah, come on.” Rolling onto her back, she looked up at him with those coffee-colored eyes and smiled. “Get that big cock down my throat.”

Shuddering with anticipation, Seth positioned himself and Rosa opened her mouth. Seth slid his cock over Rosa’s tongue with one shove, groaning as he laid on her tan thigh. “Ah... _fuck_ …” Wasting no time, Seth’s hips slammed Rosa’s head into the mattress, hands gripping her ass and endeavoring to lick her, but failing as he lost himself in the oblivion of her throat and gloried in how the new angle allowed him to go deeper than ever before. “ _Fuck, Rosa! Yes! Your mouth! I love it! You feel so good! Yes!”_

Pelvis leaping, Seth’s hand came down to hold Rosa’s mouth impossibly closer to his crotch as he pulsed rapidly into her, only the last inch or two of himself retracting now as Seth reveled in her slippery inner surfaces, left eye twitching and body tensing.

“ _Rosa! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum in your throat! Yes! Fuck!”_ Balls tightening, Seth let out a strangled whine and his fingertips dug into Rosa’s round ass as he shot hot cum so far down Rosa barely caught the flavor as she swallowed. Soft, high sounds of pleasure trickling out of him, a shaky Seth rolled off of Rosa, gulping air while she took a corner of the sheets to wipe her eyes and mouth.

Seth and Rosa laid and stared at the ceiling, pointing in opposite directions and trying to gather enough energy to move, or even to exist as their chests heaved and their sweat dried. 

Eventually, Seth tiptoed his hand across the comforter, timidly touching Rosa’s fingers. “Hey….thanks for that. No one…no one ever let me do that before and I always wanted to try it.”

Nodding wearily, Seth noticed Rosa’s hand remained still under his fingers. “No problem. That was really hot.” 

Composing herself, Rosa stood and began searching the floor for her discarded clothing. Seth observed as she donned her skintight jeans, adorning herself with her leather jacket and pulling her luscious ebony hair free. So much of Seth wanted to ask her to stay again, wanted to fall asleep with Rosa’s curves under his arms, the scent of her filling his nostrils as he drifted. But it was readily apparent Rosa wasn’t that kind of woman, so, hopping into his boxers, Seth walked her to the door.

Helmet under her arm, Rosa paused as Seth held it open for her. “Thanks” She gave a stiff nod. “I had a good time.”

“Me too.” Smirking, Seth pinched her ass and Rosa’s plump lips spread into a sexy smile before he watched her elegant figure cut a path down his hallway and disappear.

***

Sitting at home on his day off, Seth repeatedly checked his phone, despite the notifications being on and the volume being all the way up. He knew Rosa had the day off as well, as he may or may not have slightly adjusted her schedule to coordinate with his own, not going outside of the boundaries of her requests, of course.

Seth found that at the office he nearly had to avoid Rosa completely. Of course, this raised no suspicions as everyone at the precinct assumed they hated one another. Coming within a few feet of her an insatiable hunger rose and it was as if Seth could longer control the actions of his hands. At Monday’s briefing, for instance, Seth wrapped up and afterward Rosa approached him, case file in hand. 

“Sir, I have a question.” Spreading it on the table, Rosa pushed an errant lock of hair over her ear and bent over. “See here?” She pointed to the page. “This line says the perp was arrested on the sixth, but back here.” Rosa flipped through the pages. “Someone said the weapon was checked into evidence on the fourth. Do you happen to know which is right?”

Seth could smell her perfume. The memory of the taste of Rosa’s skin filled his mouth as he leaned against her, fingers inching across the table’s surface and covering her pinky. “I don’t, but...I’ll certainly find out, Miss Diaz…” Deep blue eyes piercing, Seth smiled. Until he saw Rosa’s expression of alarm as she withdrew her hand, shaking her head, lips adamantly forming the word ‘ _Detective’_ and glancing around the room. Thankfully, the only remaining members were Peralta and Boyle, both immersed in a conversation about some action movie with which Seth was unfamiliar as he straightened up, tugging his jacket and giving Rosa an apologetic nod.

But now, peering around his empty apartment, part of Seth hoped Rosa would have come over the night before, thinking maybe she might even spend the night and hang out during their free hours. But as the afternoon crept on, Seth realized that was an absurd pipe dream. Fighting with himself, he composed and deleted three different texts, trying to sound casual, then sexy, then funny, none of which felt right before tossing down his phone with a scowl and giving up.

Crawling into bed with a book around nine, Seth was frustrated at himself for being unable to shake thoughts of Rosa’s tantalizing form, and after a couple of distracted chapters he was just about to turn off the light when his phone buzzed.

Rosa: _Hey, you busy?_

Seth forced himself to wait three whole minutes, fingers anxiously tapping his thigh before replying.

Seth: _No, I’m free. What’s up?_

Rosa: _Can I come over?_

Responding in the affirmative, Rosa said she was on her way and Seth showered and dressed, going with black jeans and a red v-neck before greeting Rosa in the hallway. 

Once she entered, Seth approached her from behind, taking Rosa’s helmet and setting it on the counter before encircling her waist. Shrugging off her leather jacket, Seth tossed it on the couch and trailed his fingers over her strong arms. Brushing away her hair, Seth kissed down Rosa’s swan-like neck as he stepped her forward into the living room, large hand sneaking under her black tank to massage her breasts. They approached the window and Seth peeled her shirt overhead, Rosa buffing her ass against his growing erection.

“I want everyone to watch me fuck you.” Seth’s lips moved against her ear.

Nodding, Rosa reached back, cupping his sculpted jaw and linking with his soft lips for a moment before parting. “You better do a good fucking job then.” Smirking, she lifted her eyebrows and Seth narrowed his gaze at her in determination. Unzipping her jeans, he lowered them to the floor along with her panties and Rosa bent over to unzip her boots and unburden herself as Seth shrugged out of his clothing. 

“Be right back.” Patting her ass, Seth jogged naked to the bedroom, returning with a condom to find Rosa bent tantalizingly with her elbows on the windowsill. Chuckling, Seth came up behind her, dragging her back by the hair and joining their mouths as his fingers crept between her thighs. Twirling over her clit, Seth’s cock glided in the crack of her ass as Rosa moaned into his mouth, her fingers playing with his silky dark hair. 

Rolling into his hand, she tugged at his scalp and broke away. “Just...just fuck me already.”

Smirking, Seth kissed the nape of her neck. “You got it.” Seth rolled the condom over himself, swiping over Rosa’s dewy entrance a couple of times before surging forward. “Mmm... _yes_.” Caressing her ass with his free hand, Seth began thrusting Rosa forward. Bracing herself on the sill, Rosa drove herself back on Seth’s thick cock, shapely legs splayed wide and back arched.

“ _Oh fuck, Seth! Yes! Harder!”_ She breathed. Mouth curling into a snarl, Seth took her demand as a personal challenge and a flame rose behind his cobalt eyes, nose flaring as he lifted one of Rosa’s legs, curving it around his hip from behind, grateful for her flexibility not for the first time, and pounding into her with such force that Rosa lost her hold on the windowsill, palms slapping against the glass and breasts smashing, brown nipples on display for the street to see six floors below.

“Is this what you want? Huh? _Huh?”_ Seth yelled, hammering Rosa with a ferocity that shook the panes in their frame and he fiddled her clit. “ _You want me to fuck you hard? You like it when I fuck you hard with my cock? Huh? Don’t you?”_

Face squished, Rosa’s breath condensated on the window as she moaned, attempting to push into Seth in her restricted position. “ _Yes! I love it! Fuck, Seth! Don’t stop! Fuck!”_

Scooping her back for a moment, Seth leaned forward and slammed the window open, the crisp New York breeze fluttering Rosa’s hair into his face as he pushed her back to the sill. Nipping at her earlobe, Seth spanked Rosa hard as he rammed into her. “I want the whole city to know you’re getting fucked, Rosa.”

“ _Yes, fuck me!”_ Panting, Seth could feel Rosa clenching around him, her knees shaking as he raced over her clit.

“Yeah, tell them! Tell them! Who fucks you so good? Who makes you cum?” Seth called out, cock rocketing into Rosa with a vengeance.

“ _You do! You fuck me so goddamn good! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!”_ Rosa cried, hands scrambling at the edge.

Wide palm cracking over her ass, Seth roared. “ _Say my goddamn name! Who fucks you good, Rosa?Tell them whose cock makes you cum!”_

Eyes rolling, Rosa dripped over Seth’s fingers and struggled to find her voice as he bore into her. “ _Seth! Yes! Fuck! I love the way you fuck me! I love your cock, Seth! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! FUCK!”_

The intense pressure of her body overwhelming, Seth lowered her leg and gripped Rosa close, humping frenetically and panting into her neck. “ _Oh fuck...Rosa...yes, I love fucking you...you feel so goddamn good…”_ Turning her face to his, Seth desperately tried to kiss her, mouth sloppy as he whimpered and whispered. “ _Rosa...Rosa…”_ Movements growing jerky as the circle of his arms tightened around her and he swallowed, freezing and holding his breath for a moment before releasing with a shuddering whine, bending the both of them forward as Seth shivered and his grip around Rosa loosened.

Clinging to her for a moment, Seth kissed the nape of Rosa’s neck before withdrawing and stepping back. Rosa began gathering her clothes from the floor and was pulling up her panties when she paused. “Oh shit, it’s raining.”

Glancing outside, sure enough Seth saw sheets of water descending as Rosa stared, jeans gripped in hand. Seth cleared his throat as he stepped into his boxers. “You know you can, um...stay. If you want...I imagine it’s not much fun being out there on the bike in that…”

Rosa fingered the denim in her hands, unblinking. “Alright.” She said eventually with a little nod. 

“You want anything to eat or drink?” Seth gestured to the kitchen. “Water? Wine? I can cook something.”

Shrugging, Rosa put on her tank top, leaving the rest of her clothes on the floor. “Just water is fine.”

Seth got them each a glass, leaning on the counter as he drank. Now that he finally had Rosa in his apartment and she agreed to spend the night, Seth found he didn’t know how to fill the time. So worried about how to get her there, Seth never put much consideration into what might happen if Rosa actually stuck around.

“So…” He set down his empty glass. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“Sure.” 

Nodding, Rosa followed him to his room and they crawled under opposite sides of the blanket. Shifting onto her hip, Rosa pushed her raven hair over her shoulder and peered at Seth across the pillow. “So, what else are you into?”

“Reading, running,” Seth shrugged. “I like doing puzzles and stuff sometimes. You?”

Sighing deeply, Rosa closed her eyes and shook her head. “No. I don’t mean are you into fucking _puzzles_ , Seth.” Rosa laughed. Actually laughed. Seth heard her halting, throaty chuckle a couple of times echoing through the bullpen, but never once had she done so in their time together and it caused his lips to break into a crooked, goofy grin that exposed his rounded teeth. “I mean what other kinds of things get you off.”

“Oh. Right.” Giggling, Seth furrowed his brow and rolled onto his back. “Well...um…I guess quite a few you know about already. Dominance. Rough stuff. Spanking.”

“Yeah. Picked up on that.” Rosa smirked. “Anything else?”

“Um…” Peeking at her out of the corner of his eye, Seth clenched his jaw. “Choking…”

“Hot.” Rosa said simply. “You on me, or me on you?” 

Blinking, Seth lifted a shoulder. “Either.”

Nodding, Rosa pushed her hair over her ear. “Cool. Anything else?”

“Maybe, um…” Seth turned back to face her. “Maybe next time you suck me, would you...if you would...sorry if this seems gross, but...kiss the, you know...cum into my mouth after…” Eyes darting, Seth plucked at the corner of his pillow. “I’d...I’d like that.”

“Alright.” Rosa replied. “Doesn’t do anything for me, but I don’t have a problem with it. That all?”

Grinning, Seth reached over to trail a hand over Rosa’s curves. “Would you ever let me fuck that gorgeous ass of yours?”

Scoffing, Rosa rolled her eyes. “Of _course_ you wanna do that.” Folding her arms, Rosa pursed her lips. “Maybe. Someday. If you’re good.”

“Fair enough.” Seth chuckled. “How about you?”

“Well…” Flipping onto her back, Rosa held out a hand and began to tick things off. “You know I like restraints. Leather’s my favorite. Maybe I’ll bring my straps from home if you don’t have any.” Cocoa eyes cutting to him, the corner of her mouth lifted. “Would love to tie you up and make you squeal.” Seth’s eyebrows danced and Rosa continued. “Obviously I like Dom/sub too. Oh, and biting.” Smacking him lightly with the back of her hand, Rosa leaned in. “Bite me more, okay? But not on the neck. I don’t wanna be stuck wearing turtlenecks and scarves and shit all the time.”

“Done.” Seth nodded.

Rosa progressed over her fingers. “Public sex is hot. Though with our jobs, unfortunately not very practical.” She shrugged. “Stuff like wax and ice can be fun sometimes, though it can get annoying, too. Hmm…” Considering, Rosa narrowed her eyes. “Oh!” Laying a hand on Seth’s broad shoulder, Rosa‘s eyes were wide. “Do you like getting pegged?”

Pulling his head back, Seth blinked. “Oh, I, um...I’ve never done that.”

“Are you interested?” Raising an eyebrow, Rosa looked him up and down and Seth squirmed a little

“I guess...I guess I don’t really know.” He swallowed.

Rosa smiled. “You do any prostate stuff?”

Eyes falling to the sheets, Seth cleared his throat, voice low. “A...a little on my own. But not much, really…” Never having told anyone that, Seth’s cheeks warmed.

“Alright, well, no pressure.” She shrugged. “But if you want I can put some fingers in when I blow you. Or top you sometime. Whatever.”

Everything was so incredibly casual for Rosa, Seth found it put him off balance. But at the same time he enjoyed it immensely. Every woman he slept with previously, and there hadn’t been many, required Seth to hide significant portions of not only his sexual interests, but his personality. When he inevitably blew up in rush hour traffic, or when someone bumped into him in a bar without apologizing, his girlfriends would look on in horror and it wasn’t long before Seth was alone again. But Rosa was different. Not only was Rosa not the least bit afraid of his temper, but the fact that she allowed him to probe his darkest desires was more valuable to Seth than he could describe.

“Okay.” Seth nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

"Sounds good.” Stifling a yawn, Rosa covered her mouth. “That’s all I can think of. You wanna turn off the light and sleep?”

“Sure.” Craning over, Seth flipped off the lamp before scooting in to Rosa, wrapping his arm around and drawing her into the curve of his body, lips brushing over her shoulder.

Tense beneath him, after a moment Rosa’s deep voice spoke into the darkness, giving his wrist a squeeze. “Seth...could we...not?”

“What?” Seth blinked.

“I don’t…” Peeling his arm away, Rosa placed it back and shifted forward a bit. “Yeah…”

Sighing heavily, Seth gritted his teeth. “So what? You’re gonna let me fucking _choke_ you, but I can’t hold you while we fall asleep?”

Quiet for a minute, Seth stared at the outline of Rosa’s body. “That’s different…”

“Why?” Voice soft, Seth’s fingertips flowed down Rosa’s spine as he looked at her.

Laying in silence, after what seemed like a long time, Rosa’s hand crept back to grab his. “Fine.” She muttered. “Just….” Pulling Seth close and tucking their joined hands between her breasts, Rosa grumbled. “Just shut up and sleep.”

Giving her a squeeze, Seth snuggled into Rosa’s warmth, pressing a kiss below her ear before laying back on the pillow, drifting off with his light pink lips spread in a wide grin.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This chapter references Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season 5 Episode 20: ‘Show Me Going.’ Also, just an interesting tidbit I found out recently, it was directed by Bill’s ex, Maggie Carey. Neat!

Standing over Gina’s desk, the scanner crackled. “Be advised, we have a shooting or something going on in Brooklyn Heights.”

Peralta and Boyle approached, brows furrowed. “What’s going on?”

“There’s an active shooter at a hotel in Brooklyn Heights.” Seth explained. “So far we know there are multiple casualties. ESU is en route and nearby officers are responding.”

Nodding, they all listened raptly as voices echoed out from the scanner into the bullpen. “We have people running. Six or seven shots fired. Numerous civilians coming this way.” There was a brief pause.

An officer’s voice rang out. “Warwick 9238. Show me going.”

“9238, I have you going.” Responded the dispatcher.

“Hilbert 9825. Show me going.”

“9825, I have you going.”

Gina looked up at Seth curiously. “What are they doing?”

“They’re stating their badge number and ‘show me going’ indicates that the officer is on the scene.” Seth responded.

Gina nodding in understanding, their attention returning to the updates when a familiar, throaty voice reverberated through the static. “Diaz 3118. Show me going.”

Seth couldn’t breathe. A finger of ice slid down his spine. “Diaz? Rosa Diaz?” Boyle asked, looking around in a panic.

“That’s her badge number.” Peralta replied heavily. “Rosa’s there.”

A monumental weight settled over the group as various officer’s names and badge numbers continued pouring out. Seth barely registered any of them, but after a moment he blinked, clearing his throat. “Alright, I’ll...I’ll see what I can find out. If there’s any new information, I’ll hold a briefing.” With a curt nod he went into his office and when the door closed behind him, Seth leaned against it, eyes closed, telling himself to inhale, to exhale.

Walking behind his desk, Seth rested his hands on its surface and stared. By the time he picked up the phone, ten seconds or ten minutes may have passed, Seth couldn’t be sure. As he sat on hold waiting for the captain of the 97th precinct to answer, unsurprised that Davies was being bombarded with calls, images kept flitting into his mind unbidden.

Rosa scared. Rosa trapped. Rosa hurt. Her beautiful face, paler than normal and still, lifeless behind her brown eyes, their raging fire extinguished.

Seth shook his head, trying to keep his fingers steady around the receiver and forced himself to breathe. Finally getting through to Davies, who rattled off the information as though he’d said it a dozen times, which Seth supposed he had, he took notes and summoned everyone to the bullpen.

“Alright, so…” Standing behind the podium as everyone looked up at him expectantly, Seth tried to project a state of reassurance, of confidence in the situation at hand, but he thought his trembling fingers and the slight flutter in his left eyelid would give him away. “There’s limited information.” Seth continued, grateful his voice was steady, at least. “I spoke to Davies, the captain of the 9-7, and there seem to be two, possibly three shooters. Things are still developing, but as of now three are dead, multiple wounded. All civilians.”

Leaning forward in his chair, Peralta interrupted. “So we’re going up there, right? To help Rosa?”

Gritting his teeth at the mention of her name, the muscle in Seth’s jaw flickered. “ESU is on the scene and the 9-7 is locking down the area. It’s already congested. We’ve been told to remain on alert, but not respond.”

“Yeah, but that’s just a suggestion, right?” Peralta pressed. “I mean, we’re going to go and assist anyway, aren’t we?”

Fingers gripping the side of the podium, Seth shook his head. “No, it wasn’t a suggestion. We’ve been ordered to go about our business as usual.” Swallowing hard, Seth blinked at the paper before him. “I know...you’re all concerned about Detective Diaz, but…” Pausing, Seth looked out at the group before him, and sighed. “But she’s not alone. She’s part of a massive NYPD response.”

“And it’s Rosa, right?” Santiago supplied. “She’s a badass. She’s the toughest of all of us.” 

Forlorn agreement all around, Seth nodded. “Alright. Dismissed.” They trickled out slowly. Seth stood by Gina’s desk, hovering over the scanner for updates until the repeated provisions of little or no new information made him too anxious to remain still. Disappearing into his office, Seth paced, before coming to a stop, facing the wall and releasing a wavering exhale, eyes closed. 

Seth returned to his desk, but even the paperwork and spreadsheets he typically found immersive couldn’t hold his attention. Of course Seth was aware he and Rosa worked dangerous jobs. He’d been in a tight situation himself more than once. But it never occurred to him before he heard her name and badge number spoken over that radio, the syllables sinking into his bones, to worry about her. 

As Santiago stated, Rosa was a badass. Seth naturally assumed she could take care of herself. But Seth knew that even if he wanted it to, no amount of bravado and fuck-the-world attitude would stop a bullet. 

Giving up on the half completed document before him, Seth strode across the bullpen to Jeffords’ desk. “Any updates, Sergeant?”

“Last I heard they’ve located one shooter, but they can’t get to him.” Holding up his massive hand, Jeffords frowned.

Nodding, Seth thanked him and gradually strolled around the floor. Rosa’s name hit his ears again and again, like a bird call amongst her coworkers. Murmurs of concern, of curiosity about what Rosa might be facing at that moment floated through the air, and Seth’s chest constricted. 

In an effort to escape, Seth went to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. He knew caffeine was probably a bad choice with the level of tension present in his tall frame, but he could think of nothing else to do. Standing and observing the unnaturally solemn room, Seth saw Boyle jump to his feet, looking at his phone and exclaiming, “Shots fired! Shots fired!”

Jeffords rose from his chair. “Is anyone hurt?”

Scrolling, Charles shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Room silent and tight, Seth cleared his throat. “I’ll see what I can find out.”

Back on hold waiting for Davies, Seth stared down at his hand on his desk, the supposedly soothing elevator music playing in his ear. And for the first time since he was a boy, head lowered, fingers at his brow, Seth did something incredibly foreign. He prayed.

_Dear God, please let Rosa be alright. Please. Let her be safe. Let her get through this unhurt. I can’t lose her. I need her to be okay. Please. I know I don’t have any right to ask for things. But for her sake. Protect her. Please let me see her again. I don’t want to go without seeing her face. Hearing her voice. Please, God, just don’t let anything happen to her. I couldn’t take it. I need her. I lo—_

“Davies.” Exhausted voice interrupting his pleading, Seth wiped his eyes and tried to keep his voice level, but failed.

“Yes, hello. This is Captain Dozerman of the 9-9. I’ve been informed there were shots fired and was wondering if you could give me any information.”

“Yeah, we have two officers down.” 

Airless, the room seemed to warp around him, a dimming of light and a buzzing in his ears as Seth’s nails scratched the desktop, trying to swallow enough to speak. “D-do you know their names?”

“Yes, it’s…” Davies paused for a moment that stretched out interminably and Seth could hear the whooshing of his own blood. “Johnson. Greg Johnson from the 78th and Sarah Tronberg from the 43rd.” 

Sighing, Seth instantly felt awful for the amount of relief he experienced, considering the fate of the two fellow officers. “What’s their status?”

“One was just a flesh wound, thankfully.” Davies replied. “But Johnson seemed critical. Hopefully not fatal, though.”

Seth nodded. “Alright, thank you for the update.”

Hanging up, Seth ran his hands over his weary face before he heard a knock at the door. “Enter.”

Peralta strode in, face determined. ”Any news?”

“Two officers are down, neither of them Detective Diaz.” 

“I want to go up there.” Jake stated firmly. “I want to go help Rosa.”

Seth shook his head. “We’ve been ordered by the commissioner to stay put.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jake leaned forward. “Look, you may not understand this, but Rosa is my friend. I need to go help her. Just because you two hate each other and you probably don’t give a shit what happens to her doesn’t—“

“ _Hey!”_ Seth roared, eyes wide and nose flaring. Peralta took a cautious step back as Seth tried to calm himself. “I…” Seth cleared his throat, voice returning at a more appropriate tone. “I care deeply about the wellbeing of all of my subordinates. Including Detective Diaz.”

“Yeah.” Annoyed expression unchanging, Peralta looked him up and down. “Sure.” Turning on his heels, Peralta left his office in a huff.

Sighing, Seth once again tried turning his mind to paperwork, but his progress was minimal. When he briefly emerged from his office, Seth saw the others gathered around one another, eating pizza and discussing Rosa. In that moment Seth wished he were someone else, someone who knew how to relate to others with that effortless ease that, though he would never admit it, he so admired in Peralta. But as per usual, the camaraderie carried on without him.

Refilling his water bottle, Seth was startled when once again Boyle hopped up, phone gripped in his hands. “Guys, guys, guys! They just took both shooters into custody.” He exclaimed. “Officers got injured in the action. They don’t say how many.”

Seth dropped his water bottle, hurriedly picking it up as Jeffords suggested calling Rosa. Phone to his ear, Peralta shook his head. “Damn it. It’s still just going to voicemail.”

“Let me look into it.” Seth responded quickly, returning to his office. But after half an hour on hold, he still wasn’t through to Davies. Fishing his cellphone out of his pocket, Seth decided to try the dispatcher while the waiting music played in his other ear.

“Alright.” He held up his hands, returning to the bullpen. “I wasn’t able to find out the names of the injured officers, but I do know there were no additional casualties.” Seth clasped his fingers together with such force his knuckles whitened. “If Detective Diaz is unharmed, she should be getting in touch shortly. Or perhaps if her phone is dead, she’ll arrive soon.”

Serendipitously the elevator dinged and they all turned to it, breath bated. When Scully was the only one to emerged, everyone scoffed in disappointment.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Whipping his head around so quickly Seth heard his neck crack, Rosa stood beside him, all in black and in one piece. 

Peralta rushed forward to give her a hug and, blinking rapidly, throat tight, Seth looked on as Terry asked Rosa what happened.

“It was a really long day.” Rosa shook her head. “I don’t really want to get into it.” Everyone nodded respectfully. 

“Diaz, may I see you in my office?” A quivering hand lifting to his brow, Seth hoped his voice sounded somewhat normal as Rosa nodded, following him.

“Sir, do you mind if I debrief you on the shooting tomorrow? I’m just exhau—“

Strong arms clamping around her, Seth cradled Rosa’s head, feverishly kissing her cheek, her neck, and pleading into her hair. “Rosa? Rosa, are you okay? Tell me you’re okay.”

Body stiff in his arms, Rosa managed to lightly pat Seth’s elbow. “Uh...yeah. I’m...fine.”

She gently placed her palms on his firm chest and pushed away. Standing before her stoic demeanor, Seth’s glassy eyes stared at the floor, voice soft. “I’m sorry…” He muttered, unable to look at her. “I was just...”

Nodding slowly, Rosa studied him, expansive shoulders curled inward, head hanging and examining his feet, and cleared her throat. “Okay, um... Yeah…” Glancing around uncomfortably, Rosa shoved her hands in her back pockets. “Alright, well...I’m going to go back out there.” She gestured with a thumb toward the bullpen.

“Okay.” Seth’s lips barely moved as Rosa left his office. Overhearing her making plans with the others to go to Shaw’s Bar after work, part of Seth wondered how unwelcome he might be if he decided to show up uninvited. But the thought was too pathetic, and so Seth went home, eating a dinner of leftover salmon and roast vegetables over the sink before laying in bed with a book, hardly able to scan the pages in his misery.

Buzzer disturbing his slumber, Seth lifted his head, blinking, and discovered he drooled a wet oblong onto the fourth chapter of his book. Whoever was at the door insistently rang a second time and Seth tossed his feet to the floor, boiling, assuming it was the children in the building being rowdy again. But it was after midnight this time and he had no patience for shenanigans.

“What?” Seth barked as he pressed the call button.

A low, mumbled voice responded. “Hey. It’s Rosa. Can I come up?”

“Oh…” Swallowing, Seth nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Opening the door Seth observed Rosa ambling up the stairs before she began weaving down the hallway, head down and eyes forward as her face seemed determined to make the journey but her feet weren’t cooperating. 

_Drunk._ Seth realized as she came to a stand still before him. Well, actually she wobbled a bit, but she was trying to blink Seth into focus. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Seth responded tightly, unsure.

Rosa flicked a hand in the air in a gesture that Seth imagined was supposed to be carefree, but came off aggressive in her inebriation. “I had a shitty day.”

Nodding slowly, Seth looked her up and down. “Yeah. You did.”

“I…” Rosa began before pausing, licking her lips and closing her eyes. “I need you to make me cum.”

“Alright.” Stepping aside, Seth held the door for her as Rosa traipsed into his apartment. Part of him was yelling in his mind, saying, _‘tell her to leave, this is a mistake, she doesn’t care about you’_. But catching the scent of Rosa’s hair as she walked past, that voice was smothered to nothingness.

“Do you want some water or anything?” Seth offered. There was beer and wine as well, but Rosa didn’t look like she needed another.

“Yeah.” Attempting to peel off her leather jacket, one arm was caught and Rosa was struggling. “Water would be great.”

Going to her, Seth rested a hand on Rosa’s shoulder in an effort to get her to stand still before taking her fingers and inching the caught sleeve off of her arm, tossing the jacket over his couch. Seth retrieved a glass of water and held it out to her. “I hope you didn’t drive here like this.”

Taking down half the contents in one swallow, Rosa shook her head. “No. I had Terry drop me off after Shaw’s.”

Seth’s eyes went wide. “ _Jeffords?_ Jeffords dropped you off here? Did you tell him we—“

Rosa held up a hand. “No, relax. Just told him I had a hook up. It’s fine. He doesn’t know it’s you.”

Still anxious, Seth nodded. Rosa unzipped her boots, nearly tumbling to the floor in her effort to get them off, before approaching Seth. All sloppy lips and hungry hands she mauled him, and though Seth’s fingers came to her waist and his mouth tried to keep up, he didn’t find himself as affected as he usually was by her presence.

“Come on.” Seth patted her ass, breaking away. “Let’s go to my room.”

Once through the doorway Rosa’s hands were on him again, but he took her wrists and shook his head. “Slow down.”

Nose flaring, an unpredictable flame rose in her coffee-colored eyes. “I wanna get off, Seth.”

“Fine.” He nodded. “But just...just….” Stepping forward, he took the hem of her shirt and lifted it overhead. Once again Rosa’s hands went to his chest, but Seth guided them back down. Seth stepped around and unhooked her bra, dragging the loops down her arms and casting it away. Undoing her tight black jeans, Seth inched them down her hips along with her panties, crouching to pull them to the floor before standing, taking Rosa’s hand, and helping her to step free of them.

“Come on.” Taking her hand, he directed Rosa to lay back on the bed before shucking off his t-shirt and boxers. Lowering himself on top of her, Seth combed through her raven black hair, studying her eyes for a moment before his hands began cascading over her skin. Massaging the tension from her firm arms and shoulders, caressing her breasts, trickling over her abdomen. 

More than once Rosa tried grabbing for him, but each time Seth’s fingers would close around her wrist, leading it back to the mattress with a silent shake of his head. When finally he found himself positioned between her legs, Seth drew just the tips of his fingers over Rosa’s slit, brushing kisses to her thighs. 

Then remembering her request, Seth opened his mouth. Not snapping sharklike, but sinking his teeth into her flesh with patience, with precision, with something he hoped might even be comforting.

Rosa gasped in pleasure and Seth parted her lips, thumb circling her clit with aching slowness as his rounded teeth sought her other thigh, biting down until Rosa hissed and her fingers wove into his chestnut tendrils. 

Sending his sharp jaw forward, Seth began to consume Rosa with a thoughtfulness uncommon to their trysts. Large hands kneaded every inch of her skin he could reach, climbing up her thighs and over the hills of her breasts to tenderly touch the summit of her face as he lapped.

“Yeah, Seth...that’s...so good.” Rolling her hips up to his eager mouth, Rosa’s body liquified into the mattress under Seth’s touch, all the fear, the strain she held onto from the day leaking away as he led her to the precipice. 

Enveloping her swollen clit, Seth rolled her between his lips, tongue swirling as Rosa’s thighs closed around his ears and she cradled his head to herself. “ _Fuck! Yes! Seth! Don’t stop!_ ”

When she shook the first time, deep voiced, stuttered moans reminding Seth of the motorcycle Rosa loved so dearly, he didn’t cease. Hooking his hands underneath, Seth clasped her hips, holding Rosa steady as he continued to devour, humming high and needy into her sensitive flesh.

As the second orgasm tore through her, Rosa thrashing and eyes rolling, Seth doubled his efforts, inserting two fingers to pulse deep inside of her while his wide mouth tried to stimulate as much of Rosa as possible.

After the third, screams making her alcohol-laden throat raw and ferociously tearing at Seth’s scalp, Rosa collapsed back, a trembling pile of limbs. When Seth showed no sign of stopping, she tapped his shoulder, breathless.

“Seth, I…” Swallowing, she nodded. “I’m good. That’s enough for now.”

Rising, Seth pulled his forearm across his mouth and nodded, curling up next to her on the bed. Seeing Seth’s erection, purple and precum leaking, Rosa extended her hand toward him, but once more, Seth was faster, catching her wrist and refusing. “Just...just rest, Rosa.” Seth’s voice was soft as he intertwined their fingers, staring at their joined hands because he feared the expression Rosa’s face might hold.

“Don’t you want to cum?” Rosa blinked at him. Seth raised a shoulder noncommittally and, glancing over his body, Rosa considered for a moment. “Hey, why don’t you…” Her fingers gave Seth’s a squeeze. “Touch yourself for me. Let me watch.”

Cobalt eyes stared back into her own for what felt like a long time before Seth nodded. “Okay.” Rolling onto his back, Seth’s fingers closed around his thick cock. Sliding the silken skin from base to tip with a twist of the wrist, his gaze never left Rosa’s for a second.

Rosa thought of looking away. Of looking instead at that beautiful cock and Seth’s sizable hand as he pumped. But Seth’s eyes, sparkling sapphires of things she didn’t want mentioned, captured her, pierced her, and Rosa found herself staring back. 

Jerking faster, Seth thrust into his fist, fighting to keep his eyes open, to soak in every curve, every angle of Rosa’s elegant face as she looked at him, expression unreadable. 

“ _Rosa...Rosa_ …” Seth breathed, barely above a whisper. In that moment Rosa felt like an intruder, an acrid worry settling in her stomach that this was not the first, or even second time Seth brought himself to the cliffs of desire while whispering her name.

Features distorted into something resembling anguish, nose flaring and heels kicking a little at the sheets, Seth’s fingers reached for Rosa’s free hand, squeezing hard as his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hung open. A sobbing whine fell from his lips as Seth’s cum sprinkled over his abdomen, dotting his chest hair.

Rosa thought about retracting her hand, about pulling away, about getting dressed, requesting a car on her phone, and going home. But Seth’s eyes blinked open, oceanic irises holding a peace now that didn’t hide their sorrow. So Rosa settled down on the mattress.

Rising, Seth went to clean himself up and when he returned, Rosa rolled onto her back and was staring at the ceiling blankly.

“How are you?” Never had such a simple question seemed to Seth so dangerous to ask.

Rosa lifted a shoulder. “Alright, I guess. You know how it is.” Turning in his direction, Rosa didn’t meet his eye. “You see some awful shit. You try to deal. You move on.”

Nodding in understanding, Seth laid next to her quietly for a while before Rosa broke the silence. “You fucking anyone else?”

Blinking in surprise, Seth pulled back his head. “No...no. Are you?” The idea never entered Seth’s mind that Rosa; a smart, stunning, accomplished woman, could have multiple partners and now he kicked himself for his shortsightedness.

But her head shook and the weight settling over Seth evaporated. “You mind keeping it that way?” Rosa directed her question to the ceiling, hands clasped on her stomach and ankles crossed.

“No.” Trying to hide his smile, Seth was failing poorly. “I don’t mind.”

“Good.” Rosa stated simply before flipping over in bed, her back to him. Turning off the light, Seth scooted against her, timidly snaking his arm around. Rosa quietly took his hand and folded it to her chest as Seth molded himself to the curve of her body.

Brushing a kiss to the back of her neck, Seth breathed in Rosa’s hair. “I’m…” Voice speaking into the darkness, Seth considered stopping, but he’d come this far. “I’m really glad you’re safe, Rosa. I was worried about you.”

Rosa didn’t respond, but she squeezed his fingers, inching herself back closer to Seth and as he rejoiced in her presence, her warmth, the simple constant of her heartbeat over which terror held him in its claws during the past day, Seth fell asleep smiling.

  
  



	4. 4

Seth and Rosa settled into a regular schedule over the next couple of months. Two, perhaps three times a week, Rosa would come over to his place, sometimes announcing herself ahead of time, sometimes not, before they tore into one another like rabid animals. 

She managed to keep him just a little off balance at all times. Seth would think he had a hold on her, that Rosa agreeing to sleep over and engaging in the occasional casual conversation meant a foundation was forming, but then ice crystals would form over her gorgeous exterior and his fingers would slip as she slithered past him and back to her autonomous life.

One night, after much discussion, Rosa arrived at his door, black bag slung over her shoulder and a smirk on her face. “Hey.” She grunted in her throaty voice as she switched her hips into his apartment.

Seth’s fingers nervously flexed at his thighs. Discussing it was one thing, doing it was quite another. Going into his bedroom, Rosa saw his anxiety and she caressed his strong jaw, leading him back onto the bed. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yeah.” Seth nodded, looking into her cocoa-colored eyes. “Just...you’ll go slow, right?”

“Of course.” Rosa captured his light pink lips in a brief kiss before patting his cheek. “Okay. Let’s get you naked.” Eyes widening, she lifted an eyebrow and a little giggle squeaked out of Seth as he pulled his shirt overhead.

Spread-eagled on the bed, Rosa started at his ankle, extracting one of her leather straps from the bag. Expertly tying the knot, she slid a finger underneath and tugged before glancing up at Seth. “Too tight?” 

“No.” Seth shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Nodding, Rosa proceeded around the mattress until Seth was splayed out like a starfish. She locked into his cobalt gaze as she slowly disrobed, smile blossoming on her plump lips as Seth took in her naked form. No matter how many times he saw her, he never tired of Rosa’s soft curves, her smooth, brown skin, and his arms strained at the thought that tonight, he wouldn’t be touching her.

Rosa reached into the bag and extracted the strap on, stepping into it and tightening the harness around her hips, grabbing a tube of lube before kneeling between Seth’s parted legs.

“Now…” She stroked his thick thighs. “I’m going to start with my fingers to warm you up.” 

Her hand ghosted over his hard cock and Seth nodded. “Okay.” He smiled. “That sounds good.”

Squeezing the lube onto her fingers, Rosa rubbed it together, warming it before touching Seth’s entrance. He flinched reflexively and Rosa chuckled, waiting for him to relax before she began circling the tight knot of muscle.

The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant as Rosa’s sticky fingertips worked over him and Seth told himself to breathe, to calm. “You ready?” Rosa raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Seth swallowed. “Go ahead.”

Inching one finger forward, Rosa watched as Seth’s body swallowed her, knuckle after knuckle. Working inside of him, she curled upward until she flicked against his prostate, muscles in Seth’s legs jumping in response as his mouth parted. “You ready for another one?” Seth nodded and she slipped her ring finger in alongside, swirling and scissoring, dipping down to kiss the head of his cock, taking it into her mouth for a few seconds before dropping it back to his belly with a grin.

Breathing shallow, Seth closed his eyes, neck arching and knees bending as he began trying to drive himself down onto Rosa’s hand. “Fuck….fuck, that’s...that’s good, Rosa…” Seth gasped, clenching his teeth, muscles in his sharp jaw jumping.

“Yeah, you like that?” Rosa purred, her other hand gently stroking his cock in tandem with her pulsing fingers. “You like when I fuck you with my hand?”

Seth bore down and let out a moan. “Yeah...yeah I like it.” Nodding enthusiastically, he licked his lips. “I...I want….” Eyes clenched tight, Seth’s face was tossed to the side, panting.

“Tell me.” Voice dark, sultry, Rosa hastened her movements and leaned into him. “Tell me what you want, Seth.”

A broken whimper rose in his chest as Seth tugged on his bonds and forced Rosa’s fingers deeper.  _ “I want you to fuck me!” _

“Mmm….” Chuckling, Rosa removed her hand, lubing up the dildo and smirking down at Seth’s writhing, flushed form. “I love making you beg, baby.”

Blinking his eyes open in surprise at the term of endearment, Rosa pushed the head against his hole, tongue running over her teeth. “You want it?” Narrowing her gaze, her nose flared as she kneaded the flesh of his thigh.

“Yeah.” Seth stared at her, voice tremulous. “I do.”

Voice sinking, Rosa pushed half the head inside and paused. “Tell me.” She commanded. “Tell me how badly you want it.”

“So badly, Rosa.” Seth whined, brow gathered and eyes pleading. “Please,  _ please… _ ”

Ball of her thumb rubbing tantalizingly over the tip of his cock, Rosa tilted her head. “Please  _ what? _ ”

“ _ Fuck me, Rosa! Fuck me!” _ Seth cried, tossing his head back and frantically trying to pull her in, but unable to in his restricted position. “I need you inside of me.”

Chuckle rumbling up from her chest, Rosa pouted her lips. “All you had to do was ask.” 

Inching forward, Seth gasped, eyelids fluttering and hands fisting as Rosa stretched him open. “ _ Fuck, Rosa! Fuck!” _

Freezing, Rosa dropped the voice and touched his hip. “Seth, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” He let out a slow exhale. “Just...just give me a minute.” 

Rosa held still while Seth acclimated, puffing out his cheeks. “Okay.” He nodded. “Keep going.” Tipping forward, after a couple of other breaks, Rosa was fully sheathed inside of him.

In that moment, as Seth witnessed Rosa’s soft, beautiful face smiling down at him, the sensation of being filled, of being completely open to another person, brought on emotions he wasn’t expecting. Throat tight and eyes stinging, he closed them so as not to betray himself and swallowed hard.

“Are you ready for me to move?” Rosa asked, her hand gliding over his stiff cock.

Clearing his throat, Seth nodded. “Yes.”

Rosa swiveled her hips, and Seth could tell by the way she rolled her body, curving up at the end in an effort to hit his prostate with each stroke, this wasn’t her first time. 

“How’s that feel, baby?” Creating a delicious cadence, Rosa gave his leg a squeeze as she worked away inside of him. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah…” Seth nodded exuberantly, grinding himself into her. “So good, Rosa.” Scooching forward, Rosa got her knees underneath him and undulated into Seth’s body, yanking his cock in time with her movements. Desperate whimpers escaped Seth’s throat as he strained against his bonds, bed frame squeaking in protest.

“ _ Fuck, Rosa! Yes! Just like that!”  _ Knees weaving in and out, Seth tried to force her in faster and Rosa took his cue.

“You want me to fuck you hard? Huh?” Offering a couple of pounding thrusts, Rosa bit her lip and looked down at him. “Is that what you want, babydoll?”

Sounds Seth didn’t know he could make poured out of him as he hopelessly tried to get closer to her. “ _ Yes, Rosa! Yes! Harder! Fuck me!” _

Adjusting herself, Rosa began hammering into him, her wrist flashing over his cock as she lowered her body to his. “Look at me, Seth.”

Opening his eyes, Rosa’s face was incredibly close, brown eyes wide and drunk with lust as her free hand played with his hair. “Keep looking at me.” Actions hard and voice soft, Rosa pummeled into him as she tugged on his chestnut tendrils and studied his face. “Seth, you’re so goddamn pretty.”

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Seth sought her lips, but they were just out of reach of his whining mouth. “Rosa… _ Rosa...you’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Fuck! _ ”

“Yeah…” Staring into his sapphire gaze, Rosa’s breath was ragged as she cradled his head close. “Cum for me, baby.  _ Cum for me, now.” _

“ _ Rosa!”  _ Seth released a strangled sob, body clenching and retracting with such force the bedframe gave a deep, menacing crack before his limbs sprang apart and ropes of cum shot over his abdomen and chest, Seth whining his way over Rosa’s name again and again as he hung loose against the leather.

Cramming a hand between herself and the harness, Rosa’s fingers raced over her clit as she moaned against Seth’s lips. “Oh Seth! Fuck! Yes! Fuck!” Seth watched as she brought herself to quivering, eye rolling orgasm in less than two minutes, forehead against his and trembling.

Claiming his panting mouth, Rosa crept her tongue inside, but Seth was too weary to join her, allowing Rosa to kiss his parted, lazy lips. Moving over the salty skin of his neck, his collarbone, his chest, she sucked on his flesh, nipping and licking while her hands roamed and caressed, even scooping up some of the cum trail before sitting back on her heels and extricating herself. 

Rosa stood and, starting at his left wrist, released Seth and stepped out of the harness. Exhausted he lay in a limp pile and Rose climbed in, encouraging Seth to curl on his side and hugging him from behind, kissing the nape of his neck. Interlacing their fingers, Seth brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, before burying his face in the pillow.

It was a moment before Rosa noticed the double catching of his breath and his vast shoulders quaking. “Seth?” She touched his arm. “Are you...what’s...what’s going on?”

Seth shook his covered face. “I’m sorry.” His muffled voice floated over to her. “I don’t…I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“Oh, um…” Eyes shifting, Rosa cleared her throat. She peered down at his folded, strong body, so vulnerable and raw in that moment, and something inside of Rosa ached for him. Molding herself against his long form, she tucked her arm around him again, speaking into Seth’s skin. “Maybe...maybe you don’t have to know why. It’s okay.” 

Fingers trickling through his chest hair, Seth took her hand again and nodded, sniffing. “Thank you.” Drifting off, Seth fell asleep in Rosa’s arms, satisfied and secure.

***

Out on a domestic disturbance call with Jeffords. They approached the door, screaming radiating from inside. Nodding at him, Jeffords knocked. “Police, open up!” No answer. Pounding his fist on the door, Jeffords raised his voice. “Police! Open up or we’re coming in!” They gave it thirty seconds as they screaming continued before Jeffords slammed his shoulder into the wood and it easily gave way.

Guns out, they came across a man and woman locked in a struggle. Holstering his gun, Jeffords peeled the man away, who hollered nonsense while the woman scurried away to cry in the corner. After calling social services, they escorted the man, who it seemed was deeply inebriated, down to the squad car.

Halfway there, he emitted a deep groan before turning to Seth and promptly vomiting all over his jacket. “Argh!” Seth stepped back in disgust, flicking specks of he-didn’t-want-to-know-what from his hands.

“Eesh, sorry, sir.” Jeffords made a face as he put the man into the back of the car.

Dripping, Seth shook his head. “Damn. Do you mind if we swing by my place so I can change?”

“No problem.” He gave Jeffords directions and soon they pulled up in front of his building. Narrowing his eyes, Jeffords leaned down and peered out the window. “You live here?”

“Yeah, why else would I ask you to bring me?” Seth didn’t mean to be rude, but he was covered with bile and irritated as he went to leave the car.

“You know I brought Rosa here a few weeks ago…” Jeffords lowered his voice even though the perp was passed out in the back seat. Seth froze with his hand on the door handle. “Said she was hooking up with someone…”

Swallowing, Seth blinked. “Huh...that’s...interesting.”

“Sir…”

Seth turned to face him. Then his eyes fell shut and he settled back in his seat. “Please, don’t tell anyone.”

“ _ Seriously?”  _ Jeffords’ eyebrows shot up on his forehead. “But...but you two  _ hate _ each other!”

“Well, you know what they say…” Offering an awkward half smile, Seth lifted his shoulder. “There’s a thin line…”

An uncomfortable silence fell and Seth shifted his eyes away. “Well, I...I’ll be down in a minute.” Exiting the car he puffed out his cheeks and let out a long breath.

After changing, Seth dreaded getting back in next to Jeffords but it was unavoidable. “You know…” Jeffords tapped the steering wheel. “You should really disclose it to HR. You and Rosa, I mean. Otherwise things can get...complicated.”

Seth just nodded. He didn’t know how to explain to Jeffords that, were it just up to him, he would gladly march into HR and declare he was with Rosa, chat at work with her everyday, eat lunch together in the break room. But a nagging part of his brain suspected Rosa was ashamed to be sleeping with him, that admitting it, even if it was only to one HR employee who wouldn’t tell anyone else, would be deeply embarrassing for her. And Seth didn’t want to ask Rosa and find his theory true.

“So,” Jeffords piped up after a few more minutes of driving. “That fight you two had...you weren’t fighting were you?” A broad smirk blossomed on his face and Seth wanted nothing more than to evaporate.

Clearing his throat, he stared out the window. “Uh, no...not exactly.”

Jeffords chuckled and blood filled Seth’s cheeks as they made their way back to the precinct.

  
  


***

Seth decided not to tell Rosa that Jeffords knew. He seemed like a discreet man, and it would only upset her unnecessarily. A week or so later Rosa came over, after ten as per usual. Clothes tumbling to the floor as they made their way toward his bedroom, Seth’s large hands roamed over her honeyed skin, hungry and urgent as they fell back on the bed, mouths fused together as he moaned against her lips.

Grinding his cock into her through their underwear, Rosa fisted her fingers in his silky dark hair, rocking into him. Breaking from their kiss, her lips were hot and ticklish against his ear. “Fuck, Seth. This feels so good. Don’t stop. I love it.”

“Fuck, Rosa. I love you so much.” 

Rosa froze beneath him as effectively as if Seth uttered their safeword, ‘marsupial.’ Hands on his chest, she gently pushed him away, clearing her throat and sitting up.

Swallowing hard, Seth joined her on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands crawling over themselves in his lap. After an extended silence, he couldn’t take it any longer. “I’m sorry, I…” Turning his head away from her, his voice shrank, barely above a whisper. “After you...when you said you wanted to be exclusive...” Head dropping, Seth blinked. “I thought things were headed in that direction.”

Palms on the mattress, Rosa stared at the floor. “Seth...just because I don’t like the idea of you fucking other people…” She shook her head, not looking at him. “Doesn’t mean…” Sighing heavily, Rosa dragged a hand down her face. “Fuck...I...I just didn’t think that’s what we were doing here.”

Vast shoulders curling inward, Seth gave a tiny nod. The silence seemed interminable as Rosa was immobile beside him. Eventually she took a deep breath and placed her hands on her knees. “Okay, I...I’m gonna go.”

“Alright…” Seth hoped his voice didn’t sound as miserable and pathetic as he felt. Keeping his face away from her, Seth clasped his hands with such ferocity in his lap the knuckles whitened. 

Pulling up her jeans, Rosa paused. “...Bye, Seth.”

Clenching his teeth, Seth’s jaw flickered and he nodded, waiting until he heard the door close behind her before drawing his knees up on the bed, burying his face in a pillow, and screaming.

***

Things around the precinct didn’t change in any measurable way. Everyone, with the exception of Jeffords, expected Rosa and Seth to avoid one another, so it was business as usual, except for the fact that Seth was a wreck. Seth caught himself staring blankly at his computer screen, the cursor winking in accusation as his documents sat empty, his thoughts drifting to Rosa unbidden.

Rosa’s smile. It always looked to Seth as though it were a surprise to Rosa herself, sneaking up on her face like a secret she overheard and was trying not to tell, but was too juicy to resist.

Rosa’s touch. The way her hands were somehow the perfect combination of strong and delicate, able to pin him down and make him beg, or be a soft landing place at the end of a rough day, the inimitable consolation he found in a hectic world of noise and weird and confusing people.

Rosa’s laugh. Deeply obnoxious almost to the point of being annoying. She seriously sounded like Elmer Fudd and Seth adored it. Not much would get her going, but whenever he was able to tickle her into hilarity, it was almost as satisfying as making her scream.

In addition to having to physically see her statuesque form striding across the bullpen day after day, everything Seth encountered reminded him of Rosa.  _ Since when were there so many motorcyclists on the New York City streets?  _ He wondered, staring longingly as they zipped by him in traffic, hoping and hating the idea that one of them might be her, hunched over and perhaps headed into the arms of someone else.

When she waltzed in halfway through a briefing, unapologetically taking a chair and propping her ankles up on the table, Peralta and a few of the others let out a low, “Oooo.” Looking up expectantly at Seth, certain he would explode.

But Seth merely shuffled his papers and cleared his throat. “Don’t let it happen again, Diaz.” He muttered softly, not able to meet her eye. Some of the other detectives were crestfallen. Seth noticed they reveled in his outbursts as long as they were directed at someone else, so he imagined they felt cheated out of a free show as he went about delivering the day's notes.

Seth was able to go almost a month before confronting her one on one. Glancing over Rosa’s reports, he sighed when he noticed she continued to use the irrelevant forms to fill out witness statements. In his desperation to avoid her, Seth seriously considered completing the paperwork himself, but then realized if he didn’t approach her about it, he would be stuck doing so for every one of her cases, possibly for years.

Sidling up to Rosa’s desk, Seth cleared his throat. “Um...Detective Diaz?”

“Yeah?” Swiveling in her chair and raising an eyebrow, her face held the same flat expression Seth was familiar with from months before. It was as if they’d never touched, as if it were all some daydream he spun together out of sadness, and Seth had to shift his eyes away from her as he placed the file on her desk.

“Would you complete this with the correct forms, please?” 

Rosa opened her mouth, prepared to argue. But then she eyed Seth. She hadn’t taken a close look at him in the time since they parted. Just seeing him gave her an uneasy, off-kilter feeling she couldn’t identify and didn’t enjoy. Seth’s skin appeared grayer than she remembered. His jawline crisper, cheeks almost hollow. His body folded in on itself, crumpled, as if he were awaiting a blow that had yet to fall.

Swallowing hard, Rosa nodded. “Yeah...yes, sir. Right away.”

Turning from her with a brief nod, Seth walked back to his office, closing the door behind him.

***

Receiving a call that there was a possible major cocaine deal going on in their jurisdiction, Jeffords and Seth sped toward the location, donning bullet proof vests. When they arrived it was a swarm of officers, and Jeffords approached the Sergeant on the scene.

“What’s going on?” 

The burly man gestured to the building. “We got four, maybe five guys holed up in there. Guns, coke. And they’re refusing to come out.” Shaking his head, he held up his hands. “Could get messy.”

Jeffords nodded heavily. “Are you sending in SWAT?”

“On their way.” The Sergeant replied. “But they’ve already fired out of the window once.”

Shouting could be heard from within as they gazed up at the crumbling brick. Without warning, the glass from a window high up on the left shifted, barrel of a gun appearing. “Gun! Take cover!” Someone shouted as several officers aimed toward the window and fired.

“ _ FUCK!”  _ Dropping half a second too late, the bullet tore through Seth’s thigh before he hit the ground. 

Scrambling to him on his knees and elbows, Jeffords pressed his large hands over the wound. “ _ Sir!  _ Sir? Are you alright?”

Panting, Seth nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” There wasn’t pain. Not yet. But Seth knew there would be soon as he watched the blood soak into his pant leg and Jeffords radioed for an ambulance.

In the hustle the shooter was taken down by one of a dozen officers, and SWAT arrived soon after, breaking down the door and hauling out what ended up being three other men and 27 kilos of cocaine. 

Seth grimaced as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance, the jostling of the gurney radiating through to his leg as the adrenaline wore off and a deep, throbbing ache kicked in.

Thankfully after asking about his allergies, the EMT swabbed Seth’s inner elbow and gave him something for the pain. Head swimming, he drifted as the city streets sped by and the sounds of sirens drowned out his consciousness.

***

Waking with a groan, Seth tried to move his leg and instantly regretted it, the pain aching to the depths of his bones. Discovering his mouth was exceptionally dry, Seth licked his parched lips and blinked open his bleary eyes. Hospital. Of course he was in a hospital.

Looking down he saw his left leg exposed up to the hip, heavily bandaged. Seth wiggled his toes. It stung a bit when the muscles shifted, but he seemed to have no issue moving and exhaled in relief.

Turning his head, Seth blinked and his mouth fell open. Schlumped low in the chair next to his bed, leather jacket covering herself, Rosa slept, lips parted and drooling a little with her heels up on the mattress.

“Rosa?” His voice came out froggy and unnatural as he extended his arm toward her.

Snorting awake, Rosa was disoriented for a moment before she dragged a wrist over her lips and nodded. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Laying back on the pillow, Seth smiled as she dug the heel of her palm into her eye socket and sat up. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, um…” Eyes shifting, Rosa cleared her throat. “Terry, he...he called the precinct and told us...told us you got shot, so…” Her mouth hung open for a moment and Rosa folded the jacket in her arms. “You know, I thought...I thought someone should be here when you woke up.”

Grinning, Seth tried to shift and grimaced. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” Peering around the room, Seth furrowed his brow. “How long have I been here?”

“Well…” Unearthing her phone from her pocket, Rosa peeked at the screen. “A little over a day. You woke up a couple of times, but…” She chuckled, shaking her head. “You weren’t really making any sense.”

“Oh no…” Seth groaned. “I can only imagine.”

“Yeah…” Rosa raised an eyebrow. “I really should’ve recorded some of it, but…” Lifting a shoulder, the corner of her mouth ticked up. “Even I’m not that mean.”

“No.” Seth smiled. “You’re not.” Staring into her brown eyes for a moment, Seth swallowed, then looked down at the sheets. “Were you...have you been here the whole time?”

Shifting in her chair, Rosa cleared her throat again. “I didn’t…” She blinked rapidly, pausing, and when she spoke again her voice was soft. “I needed to know you were okay…”

Seth inched his hand closer to her on the bed. “Rosa…”

Not looking up at him, Rosa laid her fingers over Seth’s, folding her lips under. He squeezed her hand but still she couldn’t face him. “Seth, I…” Rosa began, shaking her head. “I don’t...I don’t let myself do this...with people.” Swallowing heavily, she took a deep breath. “Feel things. Get...you know...real.” Eyes shifting to the ceiling, Rosa blinked rapidly. “But, um…” Her voice shook. “Maybe...maybe we can give this...this love stuff a shot…” Chewing on her lip, she nodded at the floor, tapping one of her boots.

“Yeah?” A crooked, goofy grin blossomed over Seth’s features as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

Peeking at him from behind her hair, the ghost of a smile grew on Rosa’s face. “Yeah.”

Eyes glassy and nodding, Seth pulled at her arm and Rosa stood, joining their lips. Giggles squeaked out to break their kiss as Seth’s strong arms drew her down onto his good side into the hospital bed, Rosa caressing his sculpted jaw and pressing her mouth to every spot of his face she could reach.

Tucking her raven hair behind her ear, Seth beamed. “I love you, Rosa.”

Rosa rubbed his chest. “I. Yeah. You. Love. Right.”

Shaking his head, Seth broke out in a peal of giggles and kissed her cheek, holding her close.

A nurse came into the room. “You buzzed for...oh.”

Rosa glanced over her shoulder, then awkwardly climbed out of the bed. “Oh...sorry. I must’ve accidentally hit the...yeah.”

Smiling in understanding, the nurse nodded. “Well, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Actually,” Seth held up a finger. “Could I get some water, please?”

“Of course.” Nodding, she disappeared and as soon as the door shut behind her, Seth and Rosa’s eyes met and they burst out laughing. 

“Well…” Rosa lifted a shoulder. “We always did want to get into exhibitionism.”

“True.” Making his eyebrows dance, Seth grinned. 

Gesturing to his leg, Rosa sighed. “Unfortunately I think you’re going to be out of commission for a while.”

“Ah.” Seth waved a hand dismissively. “You can still sit on my face. It'll be fine.”

Shaking her head, Rosa launched into her strange, motor-like laugh, taking Seth’s hand again and relaxing back in her chair.

***

Thankfully able to avoid surgery, Seth was discharged from the hospital a few days later with painkillers and instructed to use a cane. Rosa was kind enough to spend the first week helping him around his apartment. A stubborn workaholic, Seth insisted he was fine to go back to the precinct after the first two days. When Rosa outright refused, he argued with her. Until she showed him a video from when he took two painkillers in order to fall asleep the night before.

Seth watched Rosa’s phone in horror as, high as a kite, he anthropomorphized Rosa’s breasts, referring to them as ‘Laverne’ and ‘Shirley’ and explaining his  _ incredibly serious _ opinions about how movie theaters could increase the efficiency of their ticket sales lines, Rosa laughing uproariously in the background the entire time. Red-faced, Seth shamefully admitted he needed a few more days at home.

When he did finally return, Seth stepped off the elevator with his cane to raucous applause. Blinking in surprise, Seth stared open mouthed as Gina brought out a cake bedecked with ‘Welcome Back, Captain’ and found himself flabbergasted by the festivities. It was no secret to Seth that the others around the precinct didn’t care for him, particularly in comparison to their previous Captain, so to receive such a warm reception was something he never expected. He knew they all may not become exactly friends, but the idea that they all were concerned for his well being and might even be glad to have him around again, even if it meant dealing with him blowing up from time to time, made Seth grateful in ways he couldn’t express.

Rosa and Seth quietly went down to HR to disclose their relationship. It was painfully awkward answering all of the questions, and when they were asked separately about the nature of their interactions, Seth could only hope Rosa was as vague as he tried to be, though with her brazen attitude, he could imagine her describing their kinky acts in detail just for the fun of shocking the poor woman doing the interview.

After his second day, sitting at the standard desk they trucked in for him to replace the currently-obsolete standing one, Rosa knocked at his office.

“Come in.”

Swaying through with a smile on her face, she shut the door behind her, sitting on the edge of his desk and crossing her ankles. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Grinning, Seth couldn’t help but give her thigh a squeeze as her elegant form stood before him, though they both agreed they were going to do their best not to fool around at work. Much.

“So…” Rosa reached over and carded her fingers through his dark, silky waves. “You should come to Shaw’s tonight.”

Pulling his head back, Seth blinked and made a face. “What?”

“Yeah.” Rosa shrugged. “Why not?”

Raising his palms, Seth furrowed his brow. “Because...I’m a buzzkill? C’mon, Rosa. Trust me. No one wants me there.”

Rosa traced his lower lip with her thumb. “I want you there.”

Smiling, Seth shook his head. “Why?”

“Because.” Rosa said simply, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Sighing, Seth closed his eyes. “Fine, but…” He leveled a finger at her. “When it gets awkward and I have to limp out of there right away, I’m blaming you.”

“Fair enough.” Grinning, Rosa pushed herself off of his desk and left.

Discarding his jacket in the hopes it would make him appear more casual, Seth hobbled his way into the bar. As he feared, all eyes of those gathered from the precinct turned to him, drinks halfway to their mouths and blinking in confusion. Seth waved, trying to look natural. The problem was acting natural didn’t come  _ naturally _ to Seth as he got a beer and chose a peripheral seat.

Desperately wishing the conversation would start up again, Seth didn’t even see Rosa and was starting to suspect this was some kind of trap as he nervously sipped his drink. Thankfully Peralta launched into a story about an action movie he recently saw, and Seth sighed with relief when he saw Rosa emerging from the bathroom, striding purposefully up to the bar and holding up two fingers to the bartender.

Rosa approached bearing two shots. Setting them in front of him, she suddenly snatched the hair at the back of Seth’s head, mashing their mouths together and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

Eyes wide in alarm and fingers splayed on the table as Rosa attached to his face, Seth watched the collective gasp pass over the group as Rosa parted from him with a pucker, plopping down in the chair next to him before effortlessly tossing back one of the shots. 

Shoulders scrunched to his neck, Seth held his breath, glancing at those assembled as they gaped. “What?” Rosa growled through gritted teeth. “Anyone got something they wanna say?”

Hastily hands were raised and everyone started shaking their heads as Rosa unflinchingly stared them down. Seth gradually relaxed, pink hue rising on his cheeks as Jeffords lifted a glass to him and he bobbed his head, grinning.

After a couple of uncomfortable minutes, the conversation managed to grind into something resembling normality as Peralta and Santiago argued over whether or not  _ Die Hard  _ was a Christmas movie and others chipped in with their opinions. As the camaraderie among the Nine-Nine unfolded, Seth held Rosa’s hand under the table, smiling at one another and enjoying the spectacle.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
